


Alles neu und doch vertraut.

by Curupira



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curupira/pseuds/Curupira
Summary: Wenn unterschwellige Gefühle Nahrung bekommen, kann es sehr schnell eskalieren. Unerwiderte Liebe ist gefährlich. [AU/Ignoriert FFXIII -2 und LR]





	1. Scherbenmeer.

Mürrisch nippte Lightning an ihrem dritten Glas Cidre. Die Musik wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlechter und der Bass immer dröhnender. Leise seufzend, weil nach Hause gehen keine Option war, leerte sie das Glas, bestellte ein Weiteres sowie eine Flasche Bier. Sie trank selten Alkohol, doch wenn sie es einmal tat, dann vernünftig. Als das Glas Cidre geleert war und Lightning sich sicher war, dass Serah sie nicht sehen würde, zog sie sich mit der Flasche Bier in eine abgelegene Ecke der Strandbar zurück. Als der Alkohol langsam in ihre Beine kroch und die Mischung aus Hitze, schlechte Musik und Alkohol ihr den Verstand vernebelte, hielt sie ihre Flasche so fest, wie sie sonst nur ihr Gunblade hielt, wenn sie sich in einem Kampf befand.

Serah zum millionsten Mal, an diesem Abend, in die Hölle wünschend, trank Lightning einige Schlucke Bier aus ihrer Flasche und fragte sich, wie ihre Schwester es immer wieder schaffte, sie auf solche Massenpartys zu zerren. Hatten diese Veranstaltungen doch nichts, was auf Lightning reizvoll wirkte. Die Musik war Mainstream, der Alkohol sündhaft teuer, an den Toiletten bildeten sich kilometerlange Schlangen und die Lokalitäten waren immer zum Bersten überfüllt.

Aus den Augenwinkel sah sie Snow, ihren gottverdammten Schwager, an ihr vorbeihuschen, ohne dass er sie auch nur beachtete. Nach einem Bieruntersetzer greifend, zielte Lightning auf Snow und traf ihn mit dem Stück Pappe am Hinterkopf. Als er sich suchend nach dem Täter umblickte, fiel sein Blick dabei auf Lightning. Seine Lippen hoben sich zu einem breiten Grinsen, als er auf sie zukam. »Was sitzt du denn hier so alleine in der Ecke? Serah hat dir doch extra den Platz an der Bar frei gehalten?«

»Von da komme ich. Kannst du mir ein Bier bringen?« Was dachte er, dass sie Serahs Bitten nicht nachkam? Natürlich tat sie das. Nur drei Stunden an der Bar mussten ausreichen. Lightning kannte schon nach dreißig Minuten jede Geschichte von Lebreau und deren Pointe.

»Ist alles gut bei dir?«

Ein Nicken musste es tun, befand Lightning und deutete danach auf ihre Flasche und sah ihn bittend an. Was fragte er auch danach … wie sollte es ihr schon gehen an ihrem Lieblingsort mit ihrer Lieblingsmusik und all ihren Lieblingsmenschen. Manchmal war ihr Schwager sehr schwer von Begriff. Hätte sie es ihm jedoch erklärt, wäre Lightning auf taube Ohren gestoßen. Glaubte er doch wie ihre Schwester, dass ihr etwas soziale Interaktion mit anderen Menschen gut tun würde. Seufzend nippte sie an ihre Flasche Bier und beobachtete Snows Rücken, der durch einen dunklen ledernen Mantel verhüllt war, bis er von den Massen verschluckt wurde.

Es dauerte fast sechs Musikstücke, die allesamt schrecklich waren, bis er zurückkehrte. »Serah lässt ausrichten, dass sie dich in zwanzig Minuten an der Bar, auf deinen Platz haben möchte. Damit wir alle pünktlich anstoßen und dann feiern können.«

Nur noch zwanzig Minuten? Eine Welle der Erleichterung erfasste Lightning und sie schaffte es, Snow tapfer mit den Worten »Geh weg« und mit einem Grinsen in den Hintern zu treten, als er ihr eine Flasche auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Tatsächlich, nur noch zwanzig Minuten, stellte Lightning fest, nachdem Snow gegangen war und der DJ die Uhrzeit angekündigt hatte. Bald würde sie sich im allgemeinen Durcheinander davonstehlen können. Kurz war Lightning in Versuchung, die Sekunden zu zählen, verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch, als ein lauter Bass ihren Stuhl zum erzittern brachte und sie sah, wie Hope Estheim auf ihre Ecke zusteuerte.

Hope war in den letzten Jahren groß geworden. Größer als Lightning und einige Zentimeter größer als Snow, was ihn drahtig wirken ließ, obwohl er mehr Zeit in seiner Forscherhöhle, als beim Sport verbrachte. Die silbergrauen, schulterlangen Haare gaben seinem Aussehen etwas Verwegenes, weshalb ihm viele Blicke folgten, als er sich durch die tanzwütigen Menschen, zu ihrem Sitzplatz, hindurchschlängelte. Wut flammte bei diesen gierigen Blicken in Lightning auf, wich aber schnell dem Gefühl der Überlegenheit, als Hope sich mit einem knappen »Hey« neben ihr auf den Hocker fallen ließ. Die abschätzigen, eifersüchtigen Blicke die nun auf ihr lagen, ignorierte Lightning gekonnt. »Kommst du mit mir kurz raus? Bevor hier der Tumult los bricht?«

Lightning leerte ihre angefangene Flasche Bier, welche sie noch von der Bar mitgebracht hatte und spuckte die Brühe beinahe wieder aus, so schal schmeckte es. Schnell langte sie nach der Flasche, die Snow ihr besorgt hatte und spülte nach. Welch ein Unterschied, wirklich bemerkenswert, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und Lightning erkannte, dass sie schon anfing Unsinn zu denken. Vielleicht war frische Luft genau richtig. Ihr Plan, sich zum Jahreswechsel davonzustehlen würde so zwar nicht mehr funktionieren, doch gab es sicherlich andere Wege, Chancen. So ließ Lightning sich, zehn Minuten vor Jahresende von Hope auf die Beine und bei der Hand, schweigend hinaus aus der Bar und an den Strand führen.

Wie in Watte gepackt fühlte Lightning sich, als sie die frische Meeresluft tief einatmete. Ihre Glieder waren schwer, die Beine kribbelten und als sie zu Hope blickte, schien es ihn plötzlich zwei Mal zu geben. Wie ein Brett fiel sie mit einem pfeifenden »Uff«, in seine Arme, als sie bei dem Versuch ihr Gleichgewicht zurückzugewinnen nach vorne kippte. Er war warm und gerne hätte sie für einen Moment die Augen geschlossen, doch da wurde sie schon wieder freigegeben. Als sie sicher genug stand, ließ er auch ihre Arme wieder los und ließ nichts als Kälte zurück.

Lightning ärgerte sich darüber, dass sie vergessen hatte, wie sich frischer Sauerstoff auf einen alkoholisierten Körper auswirkte, als der Nebel um ihren Verstand fort war und konnte im ersten Moment nicht verstehen, was der Anlass dafür war. Erst als Raketen zischend in den Himmel von Neu-Bodhum schossen und Lightning die Scherben in ihrer Hand sah, die sich mit ihrem Blut vermischten, verstand sie Hopes Worte und nahm wahr, dass sie Reißaus genommen hatte.

Als der Blickkontakt bei ihrer Flucht abgerissen war, kehrte die Taubheit zurück und Lightning spürte nichts außer Kälte, als sie in den Sand stürzte, sich wieder aufrappelte und abermals stürzte. Sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben und wusste sogleich, dass sie sich freuen sollte, doch alles was sie fühlte, als sie mit einem tauben Körper durch die fröhlichen Menschenmassen stürzte, war Wut und Kälte. Wut auf das Gelächter, auf die klirrenden Gläser, die langsam verklangen. Wut auf Serah und Snow. Doch am meisten spürte sie diese Wut, wenn sie an ihre Reaktion dachte. An ihre Flucht, nachdem er all seinen Mut aufgebracht hatte und ihr diese drei kleinen Worte ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Drei Wörter, die so viel versprachen und sie doch zielgenau aus der Bahn schossen und haushoch überforderten. Es war wie ein glatter Durchschuss nur ohne Projektil und Blut, wenn Lightning von ihrer noch immer blutenden Hand absah.

Gefühle, die ihren Magen unangenehm zusammenziehen und ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließen, drohten damit, sie zu packen, wäre da nicht der plötzliche Schmerz in ihrer Hand, als sie abermals stolperte und sich an einem Laternenmast abfing – natürlich mit ihrer verletzten Hand. Einige Scherben fielen hinab, klirrten auf dem Pflasterstein. Ruhelosigkeit trieb sie weiter, jegliches Zeitgefühl war von ihr gewichen. Sie blieb erst stehen, als sie bemerkte, dass sie schon eine Weile durch steinerne Gassen stolperte und kein Meeresgeruch mehr wahrnehmen konnte.

Hinter ihr, vor ihr, neben ihr – nichts als Stein. Hausmauern, Straßenpflaster und kleine Gartenmauern. Wenn sie ihren Blick hob und ans Firmament blickte, sah sie die Sterne nur schwach funkeln, was ihr als Zeichen dafür fungierte, dass sie sich nicht mehr am Stadtrand sondern weit in der Stadt befand.

Weiter gehen. Nicht stehen bleiben. Es fühlte sich nach einer Hatz an. Sie als Gejagte und seine Worte sowie ihre Gefühle die Häscher, die sie immer weiter trieben. Doch je weiter sie auch lief, seine Worte konnte sie noch immer klar und deutlich hören, obwohl schon lange niemand mehr gesprochen hatte. Nicht einmal ein Mensch hatte bisher ihren Weg durch die Gassen gekreuzt. Zwei Häuserblocks später hielt sie an und ließ sich benommen an einer Steinmauer hinabsinken. Ihre Hand schmerzte wie Hölle und ihr Magen wollte sich umdrehen, als Lightning ihre Augen schloss.

Wie viel Blut hatte sie verloren? Atemlos riss sie ihre Augen auf und starrte auf die mit Scherben gespickte Hand und das geronnene Blut. Das war Serahs Schuld. Wenn sie jetzt wegen Blutmangel starb, war es Serahs Schuld. Lightnings rationales Denken hatte sich verabschiedet, als die Wut abermals in ihr aufwallte. Mit ihrer gesunden Hand gegen die Pflastersteine auf dem Boden boxend, fluchte sie, als der Schmerz kam. »Oh ihr verdammten Götter«, stöhnte sie schmerzerfüllt und zog ihre Knie dicht an den Körper und bettete ihren Kopf erschöpft darauf. Wieso hatte sie es nicht kommen sehen? War sie so kaputt? Lightning verfluchte nicht zum ersten Mal die Purgation, doch in dieser Nacht war es das erste Mal, dass sie mit der Purgation, all ihre Freunde weg wünschte, die sie durch dieses Erlebnis gewonnen hatte.

Flüche vor sich hin murmelnd begann sie den Gedanken schon zu bereuen und dachte an die vergangenen Jahre, in denen sich Hope mehr und mehr in ihr Leben geschlichen hatte, bis er schließlich sogar im selben Haus lebte, mit ihr am selben Tisch aß, den sie noch mit Serah und Snow teilten. Sie hätte es kommen sehen sollen, spätestens als er ausgezogen war, doch sich vor der Welt zu verschließen war einfacher. Die Tränen, die stumm an ihrem Gesicht hinabrollten, schmeckten salzig auf ihren Lippen.


	2. Rauschtrinken.

Als die Tränen versiegt waren lehnte Lightning schläfrig an der Mauer und wünschte sich sie wäre zu Hause in ihrem weichen, warmen Bett. »Lightning?«

Durch stetiges Rütteln an ihrer Schulter erwachte Lightning und blickte hinauf in das verschwommene Gesicht von Fang. »Was machst du denn hier?«, hörte sie sich nuschelnd fragen, bevor ihr Kopf schlaftrunken zurück auf ihre Knie fiel.

»Hey Light«, rüttelte Fang abermals an ihr und klang besorgt. Lightning machte sich nicht die Mühe zu antworten, als sie spürte, wie Fang ihr unter die Arme griff und sie in den Stand zog. Durch Fang gestützt, stolperte Lightning mehr durch die Nacht, als das sie ging und fühlte sich elend, weil sie auf Hilfe angewiesen war. Sie fuhr aus ihren düsteren Gedanken, als sie spürte, wie Fang sie auf einen Barhocker schob und ernst ansah. Wann hatten sie diese Bar betreten? »Was in Etros Namen machst du in diesem Zustand hier?«

»Du hast mich hergebracht«, brummte Lightning und war der Versuchung nahe, ihren Kopf auf die Theke zu legen und wieder einzuschlafen.

»Ich meine die Gasse«, präzisierte Fang ihre Frage obwohl sie genau wusste, dass Lightning sie schon verstanden hatte.

»Ich könnte dich das selbe fragen«, erwiderte Lightning mit belegter Stimme nur um sich nicht erklären zu müssen.

»Der Hinterausgang führt ins Lager und vom Lager aus kommt man auf die Gasse. Ich habe Müll entsorgt.«

»Und was tust du hier?« Lightning deutete auf ihre Umgebung ohne etwas wahrzunehmen.

»Arbeiten«, lächelte Fang sie plötzlich an. »Sieht man das nicht?« Erst nach diesen Worten wurde sich Lightning ihrer Umgebung bewusst und sah wie Fang beiläufig Gläser polierte.

»Aber warst du nicht auch am Strand auf der Party? Ich war mir sicher, dass ich dich und Vanille dort gesehen habe.«

»Deine Augen haben dich nicht betrogen. Allerdings war ich nur bis Zehn dort, danach musste ich hierher um Lebreaus Freundin abzulösen, welche mit mir die Schicht getauscht hat, sonst hätte ich deiner Schwester nämlich nicht bei der Party helfen können.«

Als Lightning sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich, bemerkte Fang ihre untätige Hand und kam eilig hinter dem Tresen hervor. »Zeig mal«, forderte sie und griff ohne weitere Worte nach Lightnings verletzter Hand. Einen Aufschrei unterdrückend zuckte Lightning nur zusammen und biss auf ihre Lippe, als ein höllischer Schmerz durch ihren Arm fuhr. »Wieso sagst du nicht, dass du verletzt bist? Das muss versorgt werden! Mann, wie konnte ich das übersehen?«, murmelte Fang und ging ohne weitere Fragen hinter die Theke zurück um ein Erste-Hilfe-Kit hervorzuholen.

»Viel los ist hier aber nicht«, merkte Lightning an, als Fang sich dran machte, die mit Blut verkrusteten Scherben aus ihrer Hand zu ziehen, und Lightning sich, um nicht hinsehen zu müssen, in der Bar umsah. Sie war neben Fang die einzige Person, die anwesend war und froh über diese Tatsache. »Da war bei Lebreau mehr los.«

»Es war viel los«, begann Fang, hielt dann jedoch inne, weil sich eine Scherbe nicht lösen wollte und sie mehr Kraft einsetzen musste, damit die Pinzette nicht von der Scherbe rutschte. »Wann hast du das letzte Mal auf die Uhr geschaut, Sonnenschein? Es ist kurz nach 3. Die meisten Gäste waren schon so angeheitert, dass wir nicht sehr viel nachhelfen mussten und alle recht schnell wieder in ihre Löcher verschwanden.«

Als die letzte Scherbe, klimpernd in den Abfall fiel atmete Lightning erleichtert aus. »Na, das schlimmste ist noch nicht überstanden«, zwinkerte Fang und langte über die Theke, zu den hochprozentigen Flaschen. »Ich habe leider kein Desinfektionsmittel«, setzte Fang an, als sie eine Whiskyflasche öffnete und die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit über Lightning Hand kippte. Zischend sog Lightning Luft in ihre Lungen, als das Brennen auf ihrer Handfläche begann und stieß sie wieder aus, als ein schmerzhaftes Stechen zurück blieb. »Jetzt musst du mir aber auch ein Glas Whisky eingießen, sonst werde ich noch neidisch auf meine Hand.«

Es klirrte kurz und Lightning fand zwei gefüllte Gläser vor sich. Doch ehe sie auch danach greifen konnte, begann Fang ihre Hand zu bandagieren und sah sie ernst an. »Sei froh das ich die Wunden nicht nähen musste, denn das kann ich nicht. Erzählst du mir jetzt, wie es zu diesen Wunden kam?«

Mit ihrer gesunden Hand nach einem Glas greifend prostete sie Fang wortlos zu und leerte das Glas in einem Zug. »Nein, ich denke nicht.«

»Und was ist mit der Gasse?«, fragte Fang und trank das zweite Glas, danach räumte sie die blutigen Scherben und das Erste-Hilfe-Kit von der Theke. Lightning griff nach der Whiskyflasche und schenkte sich ohne zu fragen nach. »Nein.«

Als Fang das Gläser polieren wieder aufgenommen hatte und Lightning wortlos dabei beobachtete, wie sie sich ein weiteres Glas Whisky einschenkte, ertönte Vanilles Stimme, aus einem Raum der hinter der Theke lag und verhinderte so effektiv jede weitere Frage, die Fang hätte stellen können. »Ich verschwinde jetzt Fang. Mach nicht mehr so lange, okay?«

»Geht klar!«, rief Fang zurück und Lightning vermutete ein Büro in dem Hinterraum. »Denk aber daran, dass wir heute Abend volles Haus haben und ich dich dringend als zweite Barkeeperin brauche. Mach du also auch nicht mehr so lange und überbringe den Anderen bitte meine Neujahrsgrüße.«

Die Tür schwang unerwartet auf und Lightning verschluckte sich am Whisky, als sie erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Hustend sah Lightning wie Vanilles Lächeln aus dem Gesicht verschwand. »Oh Lightning, Willkommen in unseren bescheidenen Hallen«, begrüßte Vanille sie und Lightning vermochte nicht zu sagen, ob sie sich diese kühle Begrüßung und das wütende Flackern in Vanilles Augen einbildete. Denn im nächsten Moment trug Vanille ihr altbekanntes Lächeln und zwinkerte ihr zu. »Schön, dass du dich hier mal blicken lässt. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt es soweit? Lass dir von Fang ein paar Cocktails mixen, du wirst nie wieder etwas anderes trinken wollen.« Winkend verschwand Vanille durch den Haupteingang und Lightning war sich in diesem Moment sicher, das die Kälte in Vanilles Augen keine Einbildung war, denn Vanilles Lächeln hatte ihre Augen nicht erreicht, als sie zu Lightning gesprochen hatte.

Weil es ihr zu anstrengend war, über Vanille nachzudenken, beschloss Lightning, das Verhalten der Frau nicht weiter zu hinterfragen und widmete sich wieder ihrem Whiskyglas, dem eindeutig Flüssigkeit fehlte. Die Whiskyflasche jedoch, war von der Theke verschwunden. »Hey«, murrte sie und als sie sah, wie Fang die Flasche weg stellte und nach einigen anderen griff. Wenige Augenblicke später, stand ein bauchiges Glas vor Lightning und Fang lächelte. »Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen im Grand Pulse. Eigentlich sollte ich dir jeglichen Alkohol verbieten, besonders als ich deine Hand gesehen habe«, begann Fang und Lightning funkelte sie an. »Aber da ich weiß, dass man dir nichts verbieten kann… Und gefällt es dir hier soweit?«

»Nach dem Kontinent auf dem wir nun leben? Das ist wirklich der Name? Warum nicht Behemoth oder Pulses Himmel? Hätte dich nicht für so unkreativ gehalten«, bemerkte Lightning und nippte an dem bauchigen Glas. »Mhm, was ist das und wie heißt es?«

»Vanilles Idee«, lächelte Fang schwach und mixte sich selbst einen Cocktail der einen gelben Farbton annahm, nachdem Fang einige Sachen zusammen geschüttet hatte. »Der hat noch keinen Namen, wenn du möchtest, kannst du ihn benennen. Beinhaltet Rum, Pflaumensaft und einen Schuss Zitrone.«

Weil Lightning nicht so gut mit Worten konnte und eh nichts mehr zu sagen hatte, nippte sie stumm an ihrem Cocktail und genoss die Stille in der Bar. Als sie das Kribbeln des Alkohols wieder in ihren Beinen spürte, kehrten die Erinnerungen zurück und drohten sie zu übermannen. Sie hörte, wie er ihren Namen rief, als sie weglief. Immer wieder, wie ein penetranter Tinnitus. »Machst du mir noch einen?«, durchbrach Lightning die Stille, bevor sie sich ganz der Wahnvorstellung hingeben konnte.

»Einen bestimmten Cocktail?«

Kopfschüttelnd verneinte Lightning. »Ich trinke viel zu selten, als dass ich die Namen der Getränke kenne. Ich gebe mich auch mit Whisky zufrieden.«

»Kein Whisky mehr für dich. Ich will nicht Schuld sein, wenn du deine andere Hand verletzt«, scherzte Fang und schaute Lightning prüfend an. »Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass wirklich etwas Einschneidendes geschehen sein muss, damit du dich so betrinkst, würde ich dir überhaupt nichts ausschenken. Wenn du drüber reden willst, ich bin hier, okay?«

Lightning nickte und sah zu, wie sich Fang ohne weitere Worte an die Arbeit machte. Fang zerstieß Eiswürfel, schnitt Zitronen und Limetten auf, griff nach diversen Flaschen und mixte alles gut durch, bevor sie die dunkle Flüssigkeit in ein weiteres, bauchiges Glas füllte und vor Lightning auf die Theke stellte. Ehe Fang den Cocktail jedoch kommentieren konnte stolperten drei Männer, lautstark in die Bar. »Hey ihr Schnapsdrosseln, wir haben geschlossen«, rief Fang ihnen entgegen.

»Bei den Göttern, was ist das?«, stieß Lightning aus, als sie an dem Cocktail genippt hatte. »Wieso ist er so dunkel?« Skeptisch, weil es gut geschmeckt hatte, schaute sie den Inhalt des Glases genau an und versuchte, die Zutaten heraus zu riechen.

»Behemothblut«, nannte Fang beiläufig den Namen des Cocktails, als sie hinter der Theke hervortrat und die Männer ärgerlich musterte. »Hey, seid ihr taub? Ich sagte«, sprach Fang mit erhobener Stimme und positionierte sich vor den drei Männern. »Wir haben geschlossen!«

Lightning konnte, obwohl sie selbst nicht nüchtern war, hören, dass die Männer stark alkoholisiert waren. »Sorry«, brummte einer der Männer. »Draußen machte die Bar auf uns einen geöffneten Eindruck.« Sein Blick glitt durch die Bar und blieb bei Lightning an der Theke hängen. »Farron? Sind Sie das?«

»Captain? Was hat Sie denn hier her verschlagen?« Überrascht wandte Lightning sich um und erkannte tatsächlich den Captain der Guardian Force, der von seinen beiden Begleitern gestützt werden musste. »Nicht im Dienst?«

»Nein, die armen Schweine, die Dienst haben«, lachte Amodar und löste sich dabei schwankend von seinen Begleitern. »Was denkst du bloß von mir, Farron? Ich darf dich doch duzen? Der Jahreswechsel muss doch gefeiert werden.«

Schwerfällig kam er auf Lightning zu und setzte sich neben Lightning ohne Fangs bitterbösen Blicke zu beachten. »So lange Sie mir gestatten, Sie weiter so anzusprechen?«

»Oh, man wird hier doch noch bedient?«, fragte er in Fangs Richtung, als er Lightnings Cocktailglas sah. »Wenn dem so ist, bitte einen doppelten Whisky für mich und Farron hier«, bestellte er und klopfte Lightning ordentlich auf die Schulter bevor er sich seinen beiden Begleitern zuwandte. »Wie ihr seht, ich habe jemanden gefunden, der mir noch etwas Gesellschaft leisten wird, ihr könnt also zu euren Frauen nach Hause kriechen, wenn ihr denn möchtet.« Lightning wäre beinahe von ihrem Hocker gefallen und atmete tief durch, als Schwindel drohte, sie vorzeitig außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Amodars Begleiter ließen sich das nicht zweimal sagen und waren so schnell verschwunden, dass Fang ihnen nicht einmal anbieten konnte, sie mit einem Arschtritt hinaus zu befördern, sollten sie bleiben wollen. Lightning leerte indessen ihr Behemothblut und war sich nicht sicher, was sie von diesem Cocktail halten sollte.

»Also, Farron«, begann Amodar, als Fang ihm und Lightning widerstrebend ein Glas hinstellte und es mit Whisky befüllt hatte. »Wie kommt es, dass du lieber in einer Bar hockst anstatt bei deiner Familie zu sein und zu feiern? War deine Schwester mit ihrem Gatten nicht bei Lebreaus Strandbar?«

Am Whisky nippend, schwieg Lightning und Fang antwortete für sie. »Ich habe Lightning eingeladen. Sie war noch nie in meiner Bar und ich fand, dass es endlich einmal an der Zeit war, diese Tatsache zu ändern.«

»Ich war hier auch noch nie. Wusste nicht einmal, dass dieser Stadtteil eine Bar hat«, lächelte er und leerte sein Glas. »Wie auch immer, Farron, ich weiß, wir sind nicht im Dienst, aber könntest du morgen, und damit meine ich wirklich morgen - nicht heute nach dem aufstehen, bei mir im Büro vorbei kommen?« Interessiert stellte Lightning ihr Glas ab und sah Amodar direkt an. »Worum geht es?«

»Ach«, seufzte Amodar und lächelte Fang an, die ihm sein Glas wortlos nachschenkte. »Ich hätte da einen Auftrag für dich. Niemand sonst will ihn machen, aber er muss erledigt werden und da dachte ich an dich. Du erwähnst doch immer, dass du mal wieder ins Feld willst, dass du es Leid bist Rekruten auszubilden.« Ihre Finger spielten mit dem Glas, bevor sie es griff, anhob und trank. »Sozusagen Drecksarbeit? Was wäre daran besser, als dumme Rekruten auszubilden? Wenn diesen Job niemand machen will, werde ich ihn auch nicht wollen.« Ihr leeres Glas Fang entgegen haltend, sah Lightning sie bittend an und Fang füllte kommentarlos nach. Nur Fangs Blick mahnte zur Mäßigung.

»Mir bitte auch einmal nachschenken«, bestellte Amodar und hielt Fang sein Glas hin, bevor er Lightning ansah. »Selbst dann nicht, wenn es dich für ein halbes Jahr in die unerforschten Bereiche Grand Pulses bringen würde?«


	3. Katerfrühstück.

Mit üblen Kopfschmerzen schlug Lightning ihre Augen auf und wünschte sich im nächsten Moment sie würde noch schlafen. Ihr Kreislauf fuhr mit Bett und Wänden Karussell und ließ ihren Magen protestieren. Den Brechreiz unterdrückend, befand sie, dass die Kopfschmerzen und ihr angeschlagener Kreislauf das kleinere Übel waren. Fühlte sich ihre Hand doch so an, als wäre ein Behemoth über sie gestampft. Stöhnend setzte sie sich langsam auf und bemerkte, dass sie sich nicht in ihrem Zimmer befand. Warum nicht? Eine vage Erinnerung blühte bei ihrem Versuch, die vergangene Nacht zu rekonstruieren, auf. Doch bevor Lightning mit ihren Gedanken danach greifen konnte, entglitt ihr die Erinnerung und hinterließ Schmerz, weil sie wütend ihre Hände geballt und dabei bei ihrer verletzten Hand Druck ausgeübt hatte.

Ihre Kopfschmerzen und die immer wieder aufwallende Übelkeit schrieb Lightning dem Alkohol zu, den sie in Massen getrunken hatte. Erst in der Strandbar und später in Fangs Bar. »Ha«, hauchte sie, als sie sich ein Stück weit erinnerte und fiel triumphierend zurück in die Kissen – was sich als Fehler herausstellte. Stöhnend hielt sie sich mit ihrer gesunden Hand den Kopf und kniff ihre Augen zusammen, als der Schwindel zurückkehrte. In dem weichen Kissen liegend, fiel es ihr wieder ein und sie sah sich neben Amodar, in Fangs Bar sitzen und einen Whisky nach dem anderen trinken, bis die Flasche leer war. Bruchstückhaft hörte sie sich immer wieder nach einem weiteren Glas Alkohol fragen, selbst als Amodar schon längst aus der Bar getorkelt war. Weitere Erinnerungen blieben Lightning verwehrt und sie wagte nicht, tiefer danach zu graben, während sich zu den Kopfschmerzen noch Bauchschmerzen gesellten. Es brachte ihr nichts, weiter über ihren Filmriss zu grübeln – nichts außer Schmerzen, weshalb sie ihre Bemühungen aufgab und die Augen wieder öffnete, als der Schwindel nachgelassen hatte.

Ihr Blick wanderte hin und her und inspizierte das Zimmer, in dem sie sich befand, genauer. Das Zimmer war nicht sehr groß und wirkte dennoch geräumig. Ein Bett, ein Schrank und ein gemütlich aussehender Sessel – mehr Möbel wären zu viel gewesen. Rechts von ihrem bequemen Bett, war ein großes Fenster, welches sicherlich viel Licht hineinlassen würde, wäre es nicht von großen, schwer aussehenden, dunkelgrünen Vorhängen verdeckt. An der Decke hing eine Lampe die soweit gedimmt war, dass man sich gerade noch umsehen konnte. Auf der anderen Seite gab es zwei Türen und ein kleines Bücherregal, welches zwischen den Türen an der Wand hing. Lightning nahm an, dass eine der Türen in ein Badezimmer führte und die andere hinaus auf einen Flur. An der Wand zu ihrem Fußende standen Schrank und Sessel.

Von der Neugier gepackt, wem dieses Zimmer gehörte und ob sie mit ihrer Annahme richtig lag, schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf, bevor sie diese Tat auch nur bereuen konnte. Nach Halt suchend, stolperte Lightning auf zittrigen Beinen zum Sessel und krallte sich an ihm fest, bis die Welt sich wieder eingependelt hatte. Leicht schwankend ging sie auf die Türen zu und öffnete wahllos eine davon. Sie blickte hinaus in einen kurzen Gang, der in fröhlichen Gelbtönen gestrichen war. Sie schloss die Tür leise und zog die andere Tür auf und entdeckte, dass sich dahinter tatsächlich ein kleines Bad verbarg. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten betrat Lightning das Bad, vermied es aber in den Spiegel zu schauen, als sie in den Schränken nach Schmerztabletten suchte. Als sie nicht fündig wurde öffnete sie den Wasserhahn, trank einige Schlucke und ließ sie sich seufzend auf dem Toilettendeckel, der Toilette, nieder. Als sie frische Handtücher und eine Gästezahnbürste entdeckte, fackelte Lightning nicht lange und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Mit frisch geputzten Zähnen, rubbelte sie sich leise fluchend, weil sie ihre nach Brauerei riechende Kleidung wieder anziehen musste, die Haare trocken. Bevor sie sich jedoch anziehen konnte, fand sie zu ihrer großen Überraschung frische Kleidung auf dem Bett, die ihr gehörte. Mit nun festen Schritten, wenn auch wackeligen Beinen und wohlriechender Kleidung, verließ Lightning das Zimmer und schlich leise durch den Flur. Von Raum zu Raum, bis sie die Küche und Fang fand, die an einer Arbeitsfläche werkelte, ohne sich bei Lightnings Geräuschen umzudrehen.

»Morgen«, brummte Lightning und stolperte beinahe über ihre eigenen Füße, als sie zum Küchentisch ging und sich vorsichtig auf einen Stuhl sinken ließ. Fang hielt in ihrem Tun inne und drehte sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zu Lightning um. »Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein. Hast du gut geschlafen? Ich war heute morgen so frei und habe dich einfach in eines unserer Gästezimmer gesteckt, wollte dich in diesem Zustand nicht alleine nach Hause gehen lassen. Ich mache gerade Essen für dich und mich. Eigentlich Mittagessen, aber für dich zählt es wohl als Frühstück?«, grinste Fang.

»Mir wären Kopfschmerztabletten lieber«, erwiderte Lightning. »Schon alleine der Gedanke an Essen lässt mir die Haare zu Berge stehen.«

Fang holte ein Glas hervor, füllte es mit Wasser und einem weißen Pulver, welches sie aus einem der Küchenschränke geholt hatte. Zwei Löffel von dem Pulver löste Fang im Wasser auf, bevor sie das Glas vor Lightning auf den Tisch stellte. »Was ist das?«

»Trink, es wird dir gegen den Kater helfen«, lächelte Fang und wandte sich wieder dem Essensvorbereitungen zu. Als sie damit fertig war, griff sie nach einer Tasse in der sich, wenn Lightnings Nase sie nicht betrog, Kaffee befand und nippte daran.

Lightning zögerte einen Moment und roch an dem Glas. Weil sie nichts verdächtiges wahrnahm, trank sie es schließlich und erschauderte, weil das Wasser furchtbar bitter schmeckte. »Das war das Ekelhafteste, was ich je getrunken habe! Sag, was ist passiert, nachdem Amodar gegangen ist?«

»Nicht viel. Ich habe die Bar aufgeräumt und du hast schweigend Whisky getrunken. Es grenzt an ein Wunder dass du bei der Menge Whisky jetzt schon wach bist. Kurz nachdem die Sonne aufgegangen ist habe ich dich in das Gästezimmer verfrachtet und du warst sofort weg. War keine leichte Aufgabe, das sag ich dir.«

»Also habe ich nichts mehr gesagt?«, fragte Lightning eher sich, als dass sie von Fang eine Antwort erwartete.

»Nein, nur schweigend da gesessen und ein Dram nach dem anderen getrunken. Gibt es da etwa etwas, was ich wissen sollte? Hat die Soldatin etwa ein Geheimnis?«, erkundigte Fang sich und grinste keck. Erleichterung durchströmte Lightning – hasste sie sich doch, wenn sie gefühlsduselig wurde und Dinge sagte, die sie nüchtern nie laut ausgesprochen hätte. »Wow Fang, was war das in dem Glas? Meine Kopfschmerzen sind fast weg und übel ist mir auch nicht mehr.«

»Ein kleines Geheimrezept. Hat meine Großmutter erfunden, als die Schnapsbrennerei hier auf Grand Pulse anfing«, zwinkerte Fang und ließ sich, gegenüber von Lightning, auf einem Stuhl sinken. »Natürlich ist dieses Mittel nicht so effektiv, wie wenn ich die Rohstoffe von damals gehabt hätte. Aber solange es überhaupt wirkt, bin ich schon erleichtert.«

Als sich der große Zeiger der Küchenuhr geräuschvoll auf die Zwölf bewegte, sprang Lightning fluchend auf und setzte sich prompt wieder hin, als ihr abermals schwindlig wurde.. »Serah bringt mich um. Schon 14 Uhr, wir waren zum Mittagessen verabredet.«

»Immer mit der Ruhe, Light, du solltest dich jetzt nicht überanstrengen, das tut deinem Körper heute nicht gut. Vanille hat deiner Schwester gesagt wo du bist und Snow war vorhin kurz hier und hat sich auch nach dir erkundigt. Was meinst du, wo du die frische Kleidung her hast? Also wird Serah Bescheid wissen und dir nicht den Kopf abreißen.«

»Ah gut, ich hatte mich schon gewundert. Was wollte er denn von dir?«

»Den heutigen Abend noch einmal durchsprechen um sicherzustellen, dass wir nichts in unserer Planung vergessen haben.«

»Was ist denn heute Abend?«, wunderte sich Lightning und Fang sah sie ungläubig an. »Hat dir deine Schwester nichts erzählt? Heute Abend geht die Party in die zweite Runde. Dieses Mal in dieser Bar. Quasi ein Neujahrsumtrunk.«

Lightning stöhnte. »Nicht noch eine Party. Ich verkrieche mich in deinem Gästezimmer und komme erst wieder raus, wenn das Thema Partys für dieses Jahr abgehakt ist. Du hast doch nichts dagegen? Noch so ein Desaster wie gestern stehe ich nicht durch.« Fang prustete in ihre Tasse und verschluckte sich an ihrem Kaffee. »Sei mein Gast, so lange du willst.«

»Danke«, murmelte Lightning und Fang stand von ihrem Stuhl auf. Lightning beobachtete, wie sie zwei Teller sowie Besteck aus einem Schrank holte und Essen auf die Teller häufte. »Hier, ich hoffe Reispfanne ist okay? Wenn nicht, brauchst du dennoch etwas im Magen und etwas anderes habe ich aktuell nicht da.«

Des Anstands wegen brachte Lightning einige Bissen herunter, obwohl ihr Magen gegen feste Nahrung rebellierte. »Wann musst du dann runter? Die Bar liegt doch unter uns?«, fragte Lightning, als ihr die Stille unangenehm wurde – weil sie so wieder Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte.

»Aye, direkt unter uns. Und obwohl die Bar unter uns ist, war es wegen der steilen Stufen echt ein Akt, dich hier hoch zu bekommen«, zwinkerte Fang und grinste, bevor sie die restlichen Reiskörner auf ihren Teller mit dem Finger aufpickte und sich in den Mund steckte. »Gegen Vier wollte Vanille mit Hope kommen, dann muss ich kurz runter um Anweisungen zu erteilen.« Mit einem Mal war die Erinnerung wieder da und Lightning hörte nichts mehr, was Fang erzählte. Sah vor ihrem inneren Auge, wie Hope sie hinaus ans Meer brachte, wie er sie berührte und ...

Die Gabel, in ihrer Hand fiel scheppernd auf den Teller und Lightning erwachte aus ihrer Trance. Besorgt sah Fang sie an. »Ist alles Okay?«

»Nur ein kleiner Schwächeanfall«, tat Lightning ab. Ganz die Soldatin, die sie war, gelang es ihr eine Maske aufzusetzen und die Lüge mit einem Lächeln zu vertuschen. Fang erwiderte nichts – sprach nicht einmal, als Lightnings Hände begannen zu zittern – nur der besorgte Blick blieb und Lightning wusste, dass sie Fang nicht belügen konnte. Wütend darüber das Fang nichts sagte, knurrte Lightning wütend: »Hör auf deine Stirn zu runzeln, davon bekommt man Falten. Frag mich halt, wenn du etwas wissen möchtest.«

»Was soll ich fragen? Danach, wieso du letzte Nacht blutend an der Mauer saßt? Oder danach, wieso du dich in die Besinnungslosigkeit gesoffen hast? Und selbst wenn ich dich danach fragen würde: Eine Antwort würde ich ja doch nicht bekommen, oder?« Fang sah Lightning konzentriert an. »Ich glaube, ich habe etwas sehr wichtiges nicht mitbekommen.«

»Nein«, stimmte Lightning zu.

»Warum sollte ich dich also etwas fragen. Wenn du reden möchtest, wirst du es schon tun.«

»Werde ich?« Lightning stand auf und beobachtete, wie Fang nach der Kaffeekanne griff und ihre Tasse mit Kaffee auffüllte. »Weißt du nichts von meiner Flucht? Hat es noch nicht die Runde gemacht?«, entfloh es Lightning, bevor sie sich aufhalten konnte.

»Flucht?«, Fang zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, dann grinste sie. »Jetzt bin ich neugierig. Du weißt doch, dass ich gestern nicht lange auf der Party sein konnte, wegen Lebreaus Freundin und heute habe ich außer Snow noch niemanden gesehen. Wo willst du eigentlich hin, weil du aufgestanden bist?«

Das Grinsen, welches nicht aus Fangs Gesicht verschwand, ignorierend drehte Lightning sich um und ging einige Schritte, obwohl sich ihre Beine wie Pudding anfühlten. Im Türrahmen blieb sie stehen. »Ich gehe. Danke für letzte Nacht.«

Fangs amüsierte Stimme hielt sie zurück. »Vor nicht einmal einer Stunde wolltest du dich noch hier verkriechen.«

Lightning sah im Flur auf und ab und wandte sich noch einmal zu Fang um. »Die Wohnungstür ist welche?«

Weil sie keine Antwort erhielt und Fangs prüfendem Blick entfliehen wollte, trat sie in den Flur und machte sich daran, die Tür selbst zu finden. »Dieses seltsame Verhalten«, setzte Fang nachdenklich an, als sie Lightning in den Flur gefolgt war und schlussfolgerte: »muss an Vanille oder Hope liegen. Vergangene Nacht bist du Vanille begegnet, da ist nichts vorgefallen. Also muss es folglich an Hope liegen.«

Mit einem vernichtenden Blick in Fangs Richtung, floh Lightning in das Gästezimmer, wo ihr mit Blutflecken übersäter Mantel noch immer auf dem Fußboden lag. Mit sich ringend, was sie nun tun sollte, boxte sie mit ihrer verletzten Hand so lange gegen die Wand neben der Tür, bis der Verband blutgetränkt war. Schwer atmend setzte sie sich an die Bettkante wünschte, die Erinnerung wäre weggeblieben.


	4. Lügengebilde.

Dumpfes, rhythmisches Klopfen ertönte kurze Zeit später, nachdem die Soldatin aus der Küche getürmt war und Fang sich wieder an den Tisch gesetzt hatte. Sie hoffte, dass Lightning der Wand dabei mehr schadete, als ihren Fäusten, denn gegen Knochenbrüche und Prellungen war Fangs Medikamentenschrank nicht gerüstet. Nachdenklich nippte Fang an ihrem erkalteten Kaffee und fühlte sich in ihrer Vermutung, dass es an Hope lag, bestätigt. Wenige Augenblicke später begann sie damit ihr Geschirr zu spülen und baute darauf, dass Lightning von sich aus zurückkehren würde.

Als Fang nach einer halben Stunde noch immer keine Schritte auf dem Flur hören konnte und das Klopfen schon länger verklungen war, begann sie sich Sorgen zu machen und ging ihrerseits den Flur hinab zur Tür, die in das Gästezimmer führte. Als sie die Tür vorsichtig öffnete, nachdem sie angeklopft hatte fiel Fangs Blick als erstes auf den zusammengeknüllten Mantel, der auf dem Boden vor dem Bett lag. Sie roch das Blut welches an dem Mantel haftete, bevor sie es sah, als sie sich bückte, um den Mantel sorgsam auf den Sessel zu legen.

Die frischen Blutflecken vermischten sich mit schon getrockneten Flecken und Fang ahnte, dass Lightning den Boxkampf mit der Wand nicht unbeschadet verloren hatte. Weshalb sie sich, nachdem sie den Mantel auf dem Sessel abgelegt hatte, der Badezimmertür näherte. Bevor sie auch nur Klopfen konnte, ertönte ein: »Lass mich allein«, von der anderen Seite der Tür und Fang wagte es nicht, die Türklinke hinab zu drücken. Wusste Fang doch, dass Lightning solch einen Eingriff in ihre Komfortzone nicht zu schätzen wissen würde. »Also bleibst du doch noch eine Weile?«, fragte sie die Tür und lehnte sich mit ihrem Rücken an ihr an.

»Ja«, kam es kaum hörbar aus dem Badezimmer und Fang seufzte unhörbar. »Verbarrikadierst du dich im Bad oder sehe ich dich gleich noch einmal?« Als die Türklinke hinab gedrückt wurde sprang Fang von der Tür weg, setzte sich an die Bettkante und bemerkte am Rande, wie zerwühlt das Bett war. Schlief Lightning etwa schlecht?

»Bitte schön, reicht dir das? Ich bin kein guter Anblick.«

Fang versuchte Lightnings Blick einzufangen, doch die Soldatin blickte überall hin, nur nicht in ihre Augen. Was war es nur, was Lightning so aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. »Du musst wenigstens dein Essen aufessen. Die Medizin, die ich dir gegeben habe verträgt sich nicht mit einem leeren Magen.« Lightning hatte sich bei diesen Worten von Fang abgewandt und starrte in das Badezimmer, wo Fang auf dem Boden einige Blutflecken ausmachen konnte.

Vorsichtig erhob Fang sich und ging auf Lightning zu und umfasste sanft die Schultern. Fang konnte spüren, wie Lightning am ganzen Körper zitterte, doch die Soldatin ließ sich überraschend leicht umdrehen und in eine einseitige Umarmung ziehen. »Was auch passiert sein mag, wenn du darüber reden willst, Sonnenschein, dann komm zu mir, ich bin immer für dich da«, flüsterte Fang nach einer Weile, als Lightning in keinster Weise reagierte. Als Fang Lightning loslassen wollte, hörte sie ein leises, qualvolles Seufzen und spürte wie Lightnings dünne Arme sich zögernd um ihren Körper schlossen und die Umarmung erwiderten.

Weil Fang Lightning schon länger kannte und deshalb wusste wie selten es war, dass Lightning ihre Maske, die ihre stoische Gefasstheit widerspiegelte, fallen ließ, schluckte Fang jedes weitere Wort hinunter und schwieg. Als sie Tränen auf ihrer Haut spürte, die durch den Sari sickerten, wusste Fang, dass sie sich richtig entschieden hatte, bei ihrem Versuch, es der Soldatin so einfach wie möglich zu machen. Dann und wann spürte Fang, wie Lightning darum kämpfte, ihre Fassung zurückzugewinnen, doch wenn immer Fang glaubte, Lightning würde sie von sich stoßen, erbebte Lightnings Körper von neuem.

Irgendwann, als Lightning keine Tränen mehr weinte und in Fangs Armen immer schwerer wurde, fragte Fang sich, wie viel Zeit verstrichen war. Kreise auf Lightnings Rücken malend zuckten sie zusammen, als ein schriller Ton die Stille durchbrach. Fang konnte fühlen, wie Lightnings Pulsschlag in die Höhe schoss, bevor Lightning sie von sich stieß. Mit klopfendem Herzen sah sie Lightning in die Augen. »Verdammt, ich bringe dir schnell dein Essen etwas zu trinken und frisches Verbandsmaterial. Erst wenn du die Zimmertür abgeschlossen hast, mache ich die Wohnungstür auf.« Ohne auf eine Reaktion zu achten schlich Fang in den Flur und dachte dabei, dass es reines Glück war, dass Vanille in der vergangenen Nacht ihre Schlüssel in der Bar vergessen hatte.

In der Küche stellte Fang den Teller mit dem angefangenem Essen, eine Flasche Wasser und einigen anderen Dingen auf ein Tablett und schlich mit den Dingen zurück zu Lightning. »Sobald sie weg sind kannst du dich wieder frei in der Wohnung bewegen. Ich werde Vanille bitten, kommende Nacht auswärts zu schlafen«, flüsterte Fang, als sie das Tablett auf das Bett gestellt hatte und Lightnings panischen Blick auffing. »Ich sage es ihm nicht, dass du hier bist. Schließe jetzt hinter mir ab«, beschwor Fang die Soldatin und seufzte erleichtert, als sie hörte, wie sich der Schlüssel im Schloss drehte.

»Was hat denn so lange gedauert? Tut mir Leid, dass ich schon wieder meinen Schlüssel vergessen habe«, quietscht Vanille, bevor sie Fang in die Arme fiel. Fang drückte sie kurz an sich und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann Hope zu, welcher eher schwerfällig die Wohnung betrat und so aussah als wäre er lieber in seinem Bett mit der Decke über dem Kopf, als mitten in den Vorbereitungen für eine weitere Party.

»Entschuldigt«, lächelte Fang die Beiden an und schloss die Wohnungstür. »Ich war noch im Bad.« Es war eine einfallslose Lüge, doch niemand bezweifelte ihre Worte und gemeinsam gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich Vanille auf ihre Lieblingscouch lümmelte, so dass für Hope und Fang nur die beiden Sessel übrig blieben.

»Sag, wo hast du Lightning gelassen?«, fragte Vanille und horchte in die Stille der Wohnung bevor sie in die Hände klatschte und Fang ansah. »Snow sagte uns, dass sie bei dir übernachtet hat.«

Es war subtil, doch Fang, die gerne auf die Körpersprache ihrer Gäste achtete, bemerkte wie Hope bei der Erwähnung von Lightning kurz zusammenzuckte und dann unbehaglich im Sessel hin und her rutschte, bis er wieder bequem saß. Fang entschied sich, um Lightning nicht zu enttarnen, die Wahrheit ein weiteres Mal zu verbergen. »Keine Ahnung wann sie gegangen ist. Vermutlich mit Amodar und seinen beiden Begleitern, als ich noch geschlafen habe. Das hättet ihr sehen müssen«, lachte Fang gespielt. »Die Kerle waren nicht mehr in der Lage gerade zu stehen.«

»Amodar?«, sprang Vanille auf ihren Köder an und Hope sah erstaunt aus. »Ist das nicht Lights Vorgesetzter?«

»Ja genau der. Ich hatte vergessen abzuschließen, weshalb er mit seinen beiden Begleitern, die im übrigen heiße Soldaten waren, in die Bar gestolpert kam und sich nicht davon überzeugen ließ, dass die Bar schon geschlossen hatte. Als er dann Lightning entdeckt hatte, verlangte er dröhnend nach einem Umtrunk und erläuterte Lightning eine Mission, die er für sie hätte, wenn sie wollte. Ich würde nicht nein sagen, wenn er sie mir angeboten hätte. Ein halbes Jahr die unerforschten Gebiete von Grand Pulse erkunden, wer würde das nicht wollen«, lächelte Fang und dachte wehmütig an die unberührte Natur, die mehr und mehr von den Menschen zerstört wurde.

»Sechs Monate«, flüsterte Hope und klang bestürzt. Fang musterte ihn neugierig, doch er wich ihren Blicken aus. Bevor sie sich darüber wundern konnte meldete Vanille sich wieder zu Wort und Fang bemerkte, dass Vanille die Neuigkeit seltsam erregte. »Denkst du, sie wird diese Mission annehmen?«

»Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß doch nicht, was in Lights Kopf vorgeht. Könnte schon sein, dass sie die Mission annimmt, könnte auch sein, dass sie es nicht macht. Heute morgen, als sie nebeneinander an der Bar saßen hatte sie sich eher ablehnend zu seinem Angebot geäußert.«

War das Enttäuschung in Vanilles Augen? »Man, sonst lässt sie doch auch keine Mission links liegen«, meckerte Vanille und zog einen Schmollmund. Fang fragte sich, ob an dem Interesse, welches Vanille an Lightnings Arbeit zeigte, eine ganz andere Bedeutung versteckt lag. Denn der Schmollmund und diese plötzliche Erregtheit, waren nur die kleinsten Hinweise. Vanilles erfreutes Funkeln in den Augen deutete da schon mehr an, dass sie sich weniger für Lightning an sich, sondern mehr für das Verschwinden der Soldatin interessierte?

»Amodar erwähnte, dass die Mission bisher niemand machen wollte, weshalb Light daraufhin sagte, dass sie die Mission dann bestimmt auch nicht haben wollen würde.«

»Vielleicht ist die Mission ja gefährlich?« quietschte Vanille erfreut und lächelte breit in die Runde. Seit wann freute Vanille sich, wenn einer ihrer Freunde auf eine gefährliche Mission ging?

»Vielleicht. Vielleicht aber auch nicht, ich kenne die Missionsakten der Guardian Force nicht«, begann Fang und war langsam genervt von dem seltsamen Verhalten, welches sich gegen Lightning richtete. Um das Thema zu beenden sah sie Vanille zwinkernd an. »Kannst du heute noch einmal wo anders übernachten? Ich erwarte Besuch und da wäre es mir lieber, die Wohnung für mich zu haben.« Weil sie Vanille gut kannte und am Ende noch einmal anzüglich gegrinst hatte, reagierte Vanille entsprechend neugierig. »Oh, etwa Herrenbesuch?«

»Ja«, grinste Fang und sah verschwörerisch zu Vanille, als sie die Stimme senkte um überzeugender zu wirken. »Ich hab doch erzählt, dass Amodar mit den beiden Soldaten in die Bar kam? Nur so viel: Mit einem davon war ich ganz gut beschäftigt, nachdem er nicht mehr stehen musste. Als er heute morgen ging, hat er mich gefragt, ob er wiederkommen könnte.« Fang hoffte, das diese Lüge Vanilles Fantasie soweit anregte, dass sie zustimmte.

»Okay«, grinste Vanille und Fang wusste, dass sie Vanille hatte. »Und der andere Soldat?«, wollte sie wissen und Fang sah, wie sie Hope kurz, mit einem wissenden Blick ansah.

»Soweit ich es mitbekommen habe, hat der sich mit Lightning vergnügt, nachdem Amodar einfach eingeschlafen ist«, zwinkerte Fang und bat, dass ihr Lügengebilde stand hielt. »Tut mir Leid, ich weiß ja das du auf Soldaten abfährst. Soll ich meinen heute Abend fragen, ob er noch ein paar Freunde hat, die Single sind?«

Bevor Vanille auch nur Antworten konnte, sah Fang, wie das Entsetzen aus Hope hervorbrach und er seine Hände in die Sessellehnen krallte. »Sag, dass es nicht wahr ist«, flüsterte Hope.

Fang tat es Leid, die Geschichte weiterzuspinnen, doch wenn es half, Vanille diesen Abend von ihrer Wohnung fern zu halten … »Die beiden Soldaten waren der reinste Augenschmaus«, lächelte sie und blickte verträumt an die Decke und Vanille biss an. »Aber deiner war doch bestimmt der besser aussehende?«

»Na wo denkst du denn hin Vanille. Du kennst mich doch. Natürlich habe ich den der besser aussieht und auch erfahrender ist. Ich weiß nicht genau, was Light an dem jungen Hüpfer fand, dass sie sich mit ihm beschäftigt hat. Soweit mir mein Süßer erzählt hat, war er einer der neuen Rekruten, die unter seiner Leitung lernten, wie es in der Guardian Force zugeht.«

Fang konnte sehen wie Vanille verächtlich schnaubte. »Sicher war es eine einmalige Sache. Als ob Lightning bei diesem Soldaten bleibt und etwas Festes mit ihm anfängt. Sie läuft doch eher davon, als dass sie sich auf etwas Ernsthaftes einlassen würde.« Hopes wütenden Blick wahrnehmend sah sie von ihm zu Vanille. »Wie kommst du denn darauf?«

Vanille sah fragend zu Hope der nur seinen Kopf schüttelte. »Sprich nicht so über sie, Vanille und nein, ich möchte nicht darüber reden.«

»Was geht denn hier ab?«, grinste Fang und schmollte gespielt, in der Hoffnung den Beiden so etwas zu entlocken, was ihr half zu verstehen, weshalb Lightning sich so seltsam verhielt. »Ihr wisst echt, wie ihr mich neugierig machen könnt.«

Fang sah es Vanille an, dass sie etwas sagen wollte, doch bevor sie auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte fuhr Hope sie an: »Lass es. Du kannst über Claire lästern, wenn ich nicht dabei bin. Aber jetzt bist du bitte still. Denn was auch passiert ist, sie ist noch immer meine beste Freundin. Daran wird sich nie etwas ändern.«

»Darfst du sie überhaupt Claire nennen?« motzte Vanille und Fang fühlte sich mitten in einem Weltklasse-Drama. »Hör doch auf, dich vor ihr und uns noch lächerlicher zu machen. Es ist so wie ich es gesagt habe und ich habe langsam keine Lust mehr, das weiter mitanzusehen. Ich wette, sie lacht sich in ihrem einsamen Kämmerchen einen ab, weil sie dir diese Abfuhr erteilt hat und dann mit diesem Soldaten rumgemacht hat. Du solltest endlich einen Schlussstrich ziehen, ich meine noch deutlicher kann diese Schlampe dich nicht ablehnen. Also hör auf, dich wegen ihr so fertig zu machen, bevor du daran noch kaputt gehst.«

Vanilles Geduld war nicht unendlich, das wusste Fang, doch sie wusste auch, dass eine ganze Weile dauerte, bis der Geduldsfaden riss. Vermutlich, nahm Fang an, sprachen sie nicht zum ersten Mal über Lightning. Dank Vanilles Gefühlsausbruch fügte sich das Puzzle langsam zusammen und Fang ahnte, was geschehen war, bevor sie Lightning in der Gasse gefunden hatte.

»Ich wette mit dir«, begann Vanille und stach weiter in die schon offene Wunde. »Ich wette, dass selbst Fang bemerkt hat, dass du dich verändert hast. Und wenn all diese Veränderungen, denen du dich unterzogen hast, nicht helfen, wird nie etwas helfen, diese Schlampe von dir zu überzeugen. Du hast etwas besseres verdient!«

Ein weiteres Puzzlestück fügte sich von selbst zu Fangs imaginären Puzzle und sie verstand plötzlich, weshalb Vanille so erfreut war, dass Lightning vielleicht bald für eine lange Zeit wegging.

»Halt deinen Mund!«, schrie Hope Vanille an und war aufgestanden. »Das geht niemanden etwas an. Ich habe darüber mit dir im Vertrauen gesprochen, weil ich dachte, dass du weißt, wann es besser ist, den Mund zu halten. Eine schöne Freundin bist du«, murmelte er verletzt und Fang fing seinen Blick kurz auf, bevor er hastig den Kopf senkte und sich wieder in den Sessel fallen ließ. Die Gefühle, die sie in seinen Augen wahrnehmen konnte, sprachen Bände und Fang konnte verstehen, dass er sich schämte. »Meine Veränderungen haben nichts mit dieser Sache zu tun, du vergisst wohl, dass ich noch im Wachstum bin und das regelmäßiger Sport den Körper verändert«, sprach Hope in normaler Lautstärke weiter.

Vanille hatte Recht, Hope hatte sich verändert, aber es war eher sein Verhalten, was Vanille meinte, dachte Fang und musterte ihn eingehend. Er war offener geworden, in dem letzten Jahr und wirkte selbstsicherer. Doch Fang glaubte nicht, dass er sich nur verändert hatte um Lightning zu imponieren, denn soweit sie es mitbekommen hatte, akzeptierten die Beiden sich so wie sie waren. »Ich glaube ich weiß was Vanille eigentlich damit sagen wollte«, brach Fang die Stille und sah Vanille ernst an, bevor sie Hope ansah. »Es gibt zahlreiche junge Frauen, die dich gern als ihren Freund haben würden, doch du siehst das nicht. Du bist blind gegenüber Anmachen, die von anderen Frauen erfolgen.«

Hope stöhnte genervt und sah Fang an. »Ich bin nicht blind. Ich merke es sehr wohl, aber ich will nicht.« Fang wusste, dass er in seinen Gedanken noch hinzufügte, dass er nur Eine ganz bestimmte Frau wollte.

»Du musst ja auch nicht, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich wollte dir damit nur verdeutlichen, was Vanille eigentlich sagen wollte und dass sicherlich auch Lightning deine Veränderungen wahrgenommen hat«, versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen, als sie sah wie es in ihm brodelte und er mit seinem ganzen Körper auf Abwehr ging. Bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte seufzte er resigniert und sah sie verletzt an. »Hat Light dennoch nicht davon abgehalten, mit diesem Soldaten rumzumachen. Wie konnte sie nur, nachdem ich endlich einmal den Mut hatte, ihr meine Gefühle für sie zu gestehen?«

»Warte mal«, setze Fang an, als sie sah, wie Vanille etwas sagen wollte. »Ich habe euch angelogen. Hätte ich gewusst, was passiert ist, hätte ich euch keinen Behemoth aufgebunden«, seufzte Fang und wusste nun wieder, warum sie eigentlich kein Fan von Lügen war. Hastig überlegte sie sich eine abgeschwächte Variante und sah die Beiden entschuldigend an. »Lightning hat nichts mit dem Soldaten gemacht. Er wollte sie eigentlich nach Hause begleiten, weil sie sturzbetrunken war, doch weil es um ihn nicht besser stand hat er mir geholfen, sie in meine Wohnung zu bringen. Mehr ist nicht passiert. Amodar und der Soldat haben hier im Wohnzimmer genächtigt, mein Soldat bei mir und Lightning in unserem Gästezimmer. Entschuldigt die Lüge, aber Light hat mir das Versprechen abgenommen, dass nie jemand erfährt, wie betrunken sie war.«

»Claire war betrunken?«, fragte er verwundert.

»Ja, ich hab sie mit blutender Hand in einer Gasse gefunden und mit in meine Bar genommen, wo sie ein Glas Whisky nach dem anderen, bis die Flasche leer war, in sich rein gekippt hat. Hat mich ein bisschen gewundert, weil ich ja weiß, dass sie eigentlich nicht so viel trinkt«, erklärte Fang und plötzlich lachte Vanille völlig untypisch auf und sah Hope gehässig an. »Vielleicht musste sie sich ja von dem abartigen Gedanken befreien, dass ein sieben Jahre jüngere Grünschnabel auf sie steht.«

Ihre Hand hatte Vanille schneller geohrfeigt, als dass Fang ihre Lippen hätte bewegen können. Besorgt sah sie zu Hope, der vor Wut kochte und abermals auf seinen Beinen stand. »Ich verschwinde, bis später auf der Party«, murmelte er und stürzte auf die Wohnzimmertür zu. In der Angel der Tür blieb er stehen und sah zu Vanille zurück. »Ich dachte eigentlich, wir seien Freunde, aber da lag ich wohl falsch. Lass dich nie wieder bei mir blicken!« Mit diesen Worten war er verschwunden. Als Fang die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fallen hörte, blickte sie zu Vanille, die paralysiert auf der Couch saß. Spätestens jetzt wusste Vanille, dass sie zu weit gegangen war und Hope mit ihren Worten tief verletzt hatte. »Manchmal bist du ein echter Trampel.«


	5. Intoxikation.

Fang atmete tief ein, als die Wohnungstür ein zweites Mal ins Schloss gefallen war und konnte über so viel Drama nur den Kopfschütteln. »Danke«, ertönte es leise hinter ihr und ließ sie erschrocken zusammenfahren.

»Nicht dafür, Sonnenschein. Wofür hat man sonst Freunde«, lächelte Fang nachdem sich gefasst hatte und Lightning wortlos in das Gästezimmer zurück gegangen, die Zimmertür jedoch offen gelassen hatte. Fang nahm die versteckt Einladung an und folgte Lightning in das Zimmer, wo sie sah, dass Lightning ihre Hand provisorisch verbunden hatte. Darauf deutend, fragte Fang: »Soll ich das noch einmal neu machen?«

Lightning sah einen Moment auf den Verband. »Nein«, lehnte sie ab, setzte sich auf das Bett, ließ sich rücklings in die Kissen fallen und zog im nächsten Atemzug die Bettdecke über ihren Körper, bis unters Kinn. »Ich schlafe jetzt.« Fang beobachte schweigend, wie Lightning ihre Augen schloss und still dalag. Wenn Fang genau hinsah, konnte sie sehen, wie Lightnings Nasenflügel, beim ausatmen, leicht flatterten. Es tat Fang nicht Leid, noch einmal zu sprechen. »Ich muss bald runter in die Bar, eine Weile kann Vanille sie sicherlich alleine schmeißen, wenn du also noch etwas brauchst?«

Lightning reagierte nicht, hielt ihre Augen geschlossen und gab weiter vor, schlafen zu wollen. Fang ließ sich neben Lightning, am Bettrand nieder. »Ich bin hier, wenn du reden willst oder jemanden brauchst, der dich festhält.«

»Ich habe euch gehört«, sprach Lightning mit gedämpfter Stimme ohne ihre Augen zu öffnen. Fang dachte, dass es seltsam war, wie Lightning reagierte und sie fragte sich, ob es Lightning in solchen Momenten viel Kraft kostete, diese ausdruckslose, abgeklärte Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. »Entschuldige, dass du diesen Mist mitanhören musstest und meine Lügen nicht besser waren. Vanille scheint zu spinnen und auf Hope zu stehen, deshalb wohl diese Aggressionen gegen dich. Sie sah ehrlich erfreut aus, als ich erzählte, dass dir Amodar eine Mission angeboten hat.«

»Vanille wäre die bessere Wahl«, murmelte Lightning und es tat Fang im Herzen weh, wie Lightning bei diesen Worten darum bemüht war, die Fassung zu halten.

»Vielleicht«, nickte Fang und stimmte wortlos zu, ob wohl Lightning dies nicht sehen konnte. Vanille wäre die einfachere Wahl für Hope, aber auch die bessere? »Aber wenn du alles gehört hast, dann weißt du, dass er niemanden anderes möchte.«

Die Stille kehrte wie ein alter Freund in das Gästezimmer zurück und Fang fühlte sich absolut hilflos, als sie sah, wie Lightnings Maske von stummen Tränen davon geschwemmt wurden. Wäre Lightning nicht Lightning, würde Fang sich neben sie legen und in die Arme nehmen, doch bei der Soldatin war Fang unsicher – sie wollte keine unsichtbare Grenze überschreiten und alles noch schlimmer machen, als es ohnehin schon war.

»Light?«, flüsterte Fang und griff nach Lightnings Hand.

»Was?«, kam es einige Momente später, als Fang ihre Hand mit Lightnings verschränkt hatte. 

»Lass mich dich halten. Du brauchst ganz dringend menschliche Nähe. Jemanden der dir zeigt, dass es Okay ist, Gefühle zu zeigen«, murmelte Fang und zog sanft an Lightnings Hand. Sehr zögerlich kam Bewegung in Lightnings Körper und Fang konnte die Unsicherheit beinahe fühlen, als sie ihre Arme um den schlanken Körper legte und Lightnings Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ruhte. Fang hielt Lightning fest an sich gedrückt und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Die ersten Male erschauderte Lightning wann immer Fang nach einer Pause erneut damit begann. »Was ist es, dass dich so aus deiner Komfortzone treibt, dass du dich sogar besinnungslos trinkst?«, fragte Fang, als Lightning sich an die Nähe gewöhnt hatte.

»Angst«, gestand Lightning nach einigen Minuten und Fang spürte, wie schwer es der Soldatin gefallen war, dies zuzugeben.

»Angst wovor?« Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Fang eine Antwort darauf erhielt. »Es ist schwer, Worte dafür zu finden, besonders wenn ich mir selbst noch nicht sicher bin. Vielleicht ist es die Angst, dass unsere wunderbare Freundschaft an seinen Gefühlen zerbricht? Es ist einfach so kompliziert. Warum muss es so sein? Als es nur mich und Serah gab, war es einfacher. Da waren keine seltsamen Gefühle, die mich zu erdrücken drohten.«

Fang hielt Lightning noch etwas fester. Lightnings Versuch, ihre Gefühle in Worte zu verpacken, ließ Fang lächeln. Nicht weil sie Lightnings Situation lustig fand oder die Soldatin auslachte, sondern weil es so kindlich süß auf Fang wirkte. War es doch die schlichte Angst, einen Menschen, den man gern hatte zu verletzten und verletzt zu werden. »Claire«, begann Fang und sprach das erste Mal Lightnings Vornamen aus. Er klang ungewohnt aus ihrem Mund und Lightning versteifte sich prompt. »Du hast Freunde. Freunde die dich auffangen, wenn du fällst. So wie jetzt. Und auch Er hat Freunde, die sich um ihn kümmern, wenn er verletzt wird.«

Als hätte Fang nie etwas gesagt, nie Lightnings wahren Namen in den Mund genommen, flüsterte Lightning einige Augenblicke später: »Ich mache die Mission. Vielleicht tut uns der Abstand voneinander gut.«

»Was empfindest du für ihn?« fragte Fang und wusste schon, bevor sie die Frage auch nur gestellt hatte, dass sie keine Antwort erhalten würde. Stattdessen ging Lightning auf Abstand und murmelte, sie sei wirklich müde. Als Fang das Zimmer verlassen und runter in die Bar gehen wollte, ertönte Lightnings Stimme noch einmal. »Weckst du mich, wenn du Feierabend hast?«

»Aber den habe ich erst morgen früh gegen Sechs. Passt das?«

Lightning brummte bestätigend und verbarg ihr Gesicht im Kopfkissen. »Dann schlaf schön und denke vielleicht einmal über meine Worte nach, Sonnenschein.« Als die Tür des Gästezimmers hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, seufzte Fang, fühlte sie sich doch jetzt schon so, als hätte sie einen ganzen Arbeitstag hinter sich. Dramen waren anstrengend, besonders wenn man selbst eine kleine Rolle spielte. Lightning war schlimmer als sie selbst, wenn es darum ging, sich in Dramen zu verstricken. Dieser Gedanke ließ Fang schmunzeln, als sie sich frisch machte und in ihrem Schlafzimmer frische Kleidung anlegte. Mit ihren Gedanken noch ganz bei Lightning stieg die die Treppen zur Bar hinab und war erstaunt, dass diese schon gut mit Gästen gefüllt war. Ohne viel Gesums stellte sie sich hinter die Bar und nahm eine Bestellung nach der anderen entgegen.

»Fang, schön dich zu sehen«, lächelte Serah und stellte schmutzige Gläser auf der Theke ab. Ob sie Serah einweihen sollte? Vielleicht hatte sie ja einen hilfreichen Rat auf Lager, denn Fang glaubte nicht, dass Abstand die Lösung war, die Lightning brauchte. »Hast du meine Schwester gesehen?«, unterbrach Serah ihre Überlegungen. »Sie ist kein Fan von Partys, aber ich dachte, dass sie vielleicht…«, Serah verstummte und sah Fang nachdenklich an. »Warum grinst du?«

»Versprich mir, dass du es niemanden sagst«, zwinkerte Fang bevor sie Serah ernst ansah.

»Versprochen, aber...«

»Kein Aber, sie ist in meiner Wohnung und schläft. Denk dran, das soll niemand wissen.«

»Warum erzählt mir Vanille dann, als sie in die Bar kam, dass Claire nicht bei dir war?«, wunderte Serah sich und musterte Fang besorgt.

»Weil deine Schwester nicht wollte, dass Vanille und Hope wissen, dass sie in unmittelbarer Nähe war.«

Bevor Serah etwas erwidern konnte oder Fang dazu kam, Serah um Rat zu bitten, kam Snow mit seinem Kumpel Gadot an die Theke und lenkte Serahs Fokus von Lightning auf ihn und Gadot.

Die Bestellungen rissen nicht ab und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend nahm Fang bewusst wahr, wie voll ihre Bar war. Beinahe schien es, als sei die halbe Stadt hier, was natürlich völlig unmöglich war. Doch es waren definitiv viele Menschen, die Fang noch nie gesehen hatte, obwohl eigentlich nur Freunde, deren Freunde und Bekannte geladen waren. Gadot bestellte grinsend einen Cocktail, bevor Snow ihn zur Seite drückte und fünf selbst gebraute Schwarzbiere bestellte, nachdem er seine Freundin ausreichend mit Küssen übersät hatte.

Serah war mit Snow verschwunden, bevor Fang eine Möglichkeit sah, die Theke und die damit verbundene Aufgabe an jemanden zu delegieren. So kam es, dass die Zeit immer weiter voranschritt und Mitternacht kam und ging, ohne dass sie mit Serah sprechen konnte. Die Party hatte ihren Höhepunkt erreicht, als Hope schwankend an die Theke trat und Bier bestellte. Sie wollte es ihm nicht ausschenken, doch eine ihrer Helferinnen hatte ihm schon eine Flasche hingestellt, bevor sie auch nur reagieren konnte. Kurz darauf war er verschwunden und Fang hatte keine Zeit sich zu fragen, wohin. Denn obwohl es schon Mitternacht war, trafen die Bestellungen im Sekundentakt ein.

Wann immer Fang etwas Luft hatte sah sie sich nach Vanille um, denn sie hatte ihre Freundin noch nicht hinter der Theke stehen sehen, obwohl sie ebenfalls Dienst hatte. »Habt ihr Vanille gesehen?«, rief Fang um die Musik zu übertönen, als Serah mit Snow im Schlepptau an die Theke kam und Cocktails bestellte. »Sie sollte mir eigentlich helfen.«

Snow nickte und grinste breit. »Ja, wenn ich mich nicht verguckt habe, ist sie vor einigen Minuten mit Hope durch die Tür dort drüben verschwunden«, rief Snow zurück und deute auf die Tür, die zum Lager der Bar führte. Fang gab den Musikern ein Zeichen, mit dem spielen aufzuhören und ignorierte die empörten Stimmen. »Du weißt, was das bedeutet?«, fragte er in normaler Lautstärke und grinste anzüglich.

»Das meinst du nicht ernst«, rief Serah aus und Fang konnte sehen wie jegliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich.

»Warum nicht?«, fragte Snow verwundert und musterte seine Freundin besorgt. »Ist doch gut für den Kleinen. Wird Zeit, dass er endlich aufwacht und die Mädels um sich herum wahrnimmt und beginnt, dass Leben zu genießen, anstatt sich immer in seinen Forschungen zu vergraben.«

Serah erwiderte nichts auf Snows Worte und sah Fang eindringlich an. »Ich übernehme deinen Job hier, geh bitte ins Lager und schau nach den Beiden. Ich glaube, Vanille ist im Begriff, etwas sehr Dummes zu tun, was sie sich später nie verzeihen könnte.«

Fang stöhnt ob der Theatralik , mit der Serah sie hinter der Theke vorzog. »Warum sollte Vanille etwas Dummes tun?« Noch während sie diese Frage stellte, fragte Fang sich, ob Vanille wirklich so weit gehen würde und drückte sich so schnell sie konnte durch die aufgeregte Menge, welche empört nach Musik verlangte.

Kalte Nachtluft schoss ihr entgegen, als sie die Stahltür öffnete und auf die Auffahrt für Anlieferungen trat. Sie ließ die Stahltür ins Schloss fallen und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf die Seitentür zu, die ins Lager führte. Leise zog sie diese Tür auf, schlüpfte hinein und zog sie ebenso leise wieder zu. Schon von hier konnte Fang Vanilles Stimme hören. Ohne ihre Schritte auch nur zu dämpfen, ging sie auf den Raum zu, der ihr zweites Büro beinhalte und aus dem Vanilles Stimme erklang. Nüchtern klang Vanille beileibe nicht mehr. Kopfschüttelnd atmete Fang tief ein, und ließ die Bürotür scheppernd auffliegen, so dass das Holz der Tür hart mit der Betonwand des Zimmers kollidierte.

Erschrocken wich Vanille einige Schritte von Hope weg und Fang wünschte sich, sie würde diese Szene, die sich ihr bot nur träumen. Hope saß schläfrig auf dem kleinen, alten Ledersofa, welches Fang einst von Sazh bekommen hatte und Vanille hatte, so wirkte es, bis vor wenigen Sekunden auf seinem Schoß gesessen. Von seinen und ihren geröteten Lippen schloss Fang, dass sie bis eben rumgemacht hatten.

»Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht«, stammelte Vanille. »Er hat Pillen auf Alkohol geschluckt und mich verwechselt.«

»Und du nutzt seine missliche Lage natürlich aus? Knallt es in deinem Kopf jetzt völlig durch?« Vanille schien zu keiner Antwort fähig, wie erstarrt, ging sie mehrere Schritte rückwärts, bis sie gegen den Schreibtisch stieß und mit dem Hintern auf dem Boden landete. Fang achtete nicht weiter auf Vanille und überprüfte, in welchem Zustand sich Hope befand. Was sie sah, ließ Fang Galle schmecken. »Bitte sag mir, dass du ihn in diesem Zustand nicht ausnutzen wolltest«, flehte Fang, weil sie nicht glauben wollte, dass Vanille dazu fähig war.

»Wollte ich nicht«, murmelte Vanille, doch Hopes gerötete Lippen straften ihre Worte Lügen. »Wirklich!«

»Glaub ihr nicht.« Seine Worte, nicht mehr als ein Windhauch. Fang hätte sie beinahe nicht gehört. »Es war ihre Idee und ihre Pillen, sie meinte es würde alles leichter machen«, hustend brach er ab und fasste sich an den Hals, als bekäme er schlecht Luft.

»Sag jetzt nichts mehr«, verlangte Fang und half ihm auf die Beine. Es bestürzte sie, dass es ihn anstrengte zu sprechen und bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. »Ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, was hier passiert ist und was Vanille tun wollte«, zischte sie und sah Vanille wütend an. »Wage es nicht, diesen Raum zu verlassen. Ich bringe ihn hoch in die Wohnung, danach kümmere ich mich um dich. Wenn du doch abhaust, zeige ich dich an und dann sperrt man dich weg. Überlege es dir gut.«

Hope war erschreckend leicht, als er das Gleichgewicht verlor und gegen Fang ihn fiel, die ihn auffing. Als Stütze fungierend, führte sie in aus dem Büro, durch das Lager hinauf in ihre Wohnung und war erstmals froh, dass es diesen zweiten Zugang in die Wohnung gab. Denn sie war sicher, dass er nicht durch die Bar gewollt hätte. Sie brachte ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer und betrachtete sein blasses Gesicht stirnrunzelnd, als sie ihn in ihr Bett steckte und mit einer dünnen Decke zudeckte. »Ich kümmere mich kurz um Vanille, danach komme ich sofort zu dir, okay?«

»Mhm«, nuschelte er zustimmend und schloss seine Augen. Mit einem letzten Blick zurück, ging Fang aus ihrem Schlafzimmer und hielt vor dem Gästezimmer nachdenklich an. Lightning sollte wissen, dass sie noch einen Gast beherbergte. Leise drückte sie die Türklinke hinab und betrat das Zimmer. Erst als sie die Tür wieder verschlossen hatte rief Fang: »Light?«

»Was?«, ertönte Lightnings Stimme nach dem dritten Versuch, war jedoch nicht ganz wach und binnen Sekunden wieder eingeschlafen. Fang setzte sich an Bettrand und rüttelte sanft an Lightnings Schulter. »Light, wach auf.«

Ihre Hand wurde weggestoßen und Lightning öffnete träge ein Auge, welches sie fragend ansah. Fang nutze Lightnings Aufmerksamkeit: »Wir haben ein kleines Problem. In unserem Plan hat sich ein Fehler eingeschlichen. Verlass das Zimmer bitte nicht, sonst kann ich nicht garantieren, dass meine Wohnung weiterhin dein Versteck, für den Moment sein kann.«

»Warum? Was ist passiert?«, murmelte Lightning und Fang fiel beinahe vom Bett, als Lightning sich aufsetzte und die Bettdecke, auf der Fang saß, wegzog. Fang beobachtete, wie Lightning nach dem leeren Glas griff und aufstand um es im Badezimmer mit Wasser zu füllen. Sie wusste, was sie Lightning sagen wollte, hatte sich die Worte schon zurecht gelegt, als sie noch mit Hope die Stufen in die Wohnung empor gestiegen war, doch jetzt, als sie Lightning dazu gebracht hatte ihr zuzuhören, waren die Worte wie weggewischt. »Hör zu, ich habe Hope eben in mein Schlafzimmer gebracht, weil er ziemlich viel getrunken hat und irgendwelche Pillen geschluckt haben soll«, Fang seufzte und unterbrach sich selbst, als Lightning sich an ihrem Glas Wasser verschluckte und sich hustend am Waschbecken klammerte. »Ich konnte ihn vor schlimmeren Dingen bewahren, bevor ich dir aber alles erzähle, muss ich erst einmal Vanille verhören.«

»Was?« Das Glas zerbarst, als Lightning es unsanft abstellte. Fang konnte sehen wie die Scherben klirrend in das Becken rutschten. »Wieso musst du Vanille verhören, was ist passiert? Sag schon!« Lightning stand schneller vor ihr, als sie reagieren konnte und so fand sich Fang innerhalb weniger Sekunden, von Lightning am Sari empor gezogen, gegen die Badezimmertür gepresst wieder. Fang war sich sehr deutlich bewusst, dass sie sich nicht so leicht aus Lightnings Griff hätte winden können, wenn Lightning zwei gesunde Hände gehabt hätte.

»Keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen, ich bin schon viel zu lange hier oben und muss wieder runter in die Bar und die Leute rausschmeißen. Wenn du mehr wissen willst, dann geh halt zu ihm und stell dort deine Fragen. Vielleicht bringst du ja sogar etwas Verwertbares aus ihm heraus.« Bevor Lightning noch einmal nach ihr greifen konnte, verschwand Fang aus dem Zimmer und atmete erleichtert aus, als sie die Wohnungstür hinter sich ins Schloss gezogen hatte. Ein Kampf gewonnen, auf in den Nächsten. Wusste Fang doch, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, den Gästen klar zu machen, dass sie gehen mussten. Doch wenn sie Vanille wirklich verhören wollte, brauchte sie Ruhe und Zeit. Beides war Mangelware, mit Gästen, die bedient werden wollten.


	6. Kontrollverlust.

Lightnings Gedanken überschlugen sich, als sie die Tür anstarrte, durch die Fang geflohen war. Erst die Erkenntnis, dass Fang die Leute aus der Bar schmeißen wollte, riss Lightning aus ihrer Starre und sie verstand, dass tatsächlich etwas Gravierendes passiert sein musste. Weshalb sie sich eilig ihre Klamotten griff, anzog und nicht groß darüber nachdachte, ob sie das Zimmer wirklich verlassen wollte – sondern es einfach tat. Nicht aus Neugier oder weil sie glaubte es ihm zu schulden, sondern weil sie Hope zu ihren Freunden zählte, ganz egal welche Steine zwischen ihnen lagen. Manche Dinge im Leben tat man einfach und in Notlagen hielt man erst recht zusammen.

Lightning stürzte durch den Flur in die Küche, wo sie sich durch die Küchenschränke wühlte und zwei Gläser sowie eine Karaffe fand, die sie mit kaltem Wasser befüllte. Als Lightnings Blick auf das Wunderpulver fiel, welches Fang ihr gegeben hatte, zögerte sie, ließ es dann aber stehen, als sie sich erinnerte, dass Fang etwas von Pillen erzählt hatte. Mit einem beladenen Tablett vor der kommenden Begegnung gewappnet, atmete Lightning tief ein und aus, bevor sie aus der Küche trat und durch den Flur ging. Dabei verbat sie es sich, auch nur an seine Worte zu denken, die er ihr zum Jahreswechsel ins Ohr geflüstert hatte.

Vor der Tür, die Fangs Schlafzimmer verbarg, blieb sie stehen und bevor sie einen Rückzieher machen konnte, hatte sie die Türklinke schon hinab gedrückt und das gemütlich eingerichtete Zimmer betreten. Obwohl Lightning vorgewarnt war, bestürzte sie der Anblick, den Hope bot und es kostete sie alle Kraft, ihr Entsetzen zu verbergen, als sie das Tablett auf Fangs Nachtschrank abstellte. »Hey«, flüsterte Lightning und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. »Bist du wach?«

»Light?«, fragte er schwach und klang überrascht. Seine Augen öffnend, sah er ihr mit glasigem Blick entgegen. Ein schwerer Hustenanfall verhinderte, dass er weitere Worte formulieren konnte.

»Ja«, nickte Lightning und zwang sich dazu, ihn anzulächeln, als sie ihm sanft, einige verschwitzte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht wischte, nachdem der Husten vorüber war. Dabei stellte sie fest, dass seine Stirn glühte. Als er von ihrer Berührung zurückwich griff Lightning nach der Karaffe mit Wasser und füllte die beiden Gläser um ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen. »Hier, trink ein Glas Wasser, das hilft gegen das Kratzen im Hals.«

»Mein Kopf«, stöhnte er und kniff seine Augen zusammen, bevor er sie wieder öffnete und sie einfach anstarrte. Nein, durch sie hin durchsah, als habe er vergessen dass sie da war. Plötzlich wurde sein Blick wieder fokussierter und er versuchte, das Glas zu greifen. Griff aber daneben, als seine Muskeln unwillkürlich zu zucken begannen. So plötzlich, wie die Muskelzuckungen kamen, verschwanden sie auch wieder und zurück blieb nur ein stetiger Tremor am ganzen Körper. Lightning drückte ihm das Glas kommentarlos an die Lippen, griff in seinen Nacken, damit er den Kopf besser in Position halten konnte und er trank in tiefen Zügen, bis das Glas leer war. Lightning füllte es auf und Hope leerte es noch einmal. »Danke«, hauchte er, ließ seinen Kopf wieder in die Kissen sinken und schloss seine Augen als Lightning das Glas zurück auf den Nachttisch stellte.

Nicht mehr sicher, ob sie ihn ausfragen sollte, wie Fang es impliziert hatte, wollte sie aufstehen und ihn in Ruhe lassen. Vielleicht war sie unten in der Bar nützlicher, wobei ihr Vanille nicht über den Weg laufen durfte, dachte sie zornig und ballte ihre gesunde Hand zur Faust. Bevor Lightning jedoch aufstehen konnte, umfasste Hope mit scheinbar letzter Kraft ihre verbundene Hand und hielt sie zurück. »Überanstrenge dich nicht. Ich bleibe hier, wenn du das willst«, sagte sie und ihr wurde schwindlig, bei dem Schmerz, der durch ihre Hand fuhr.

»Versprochen?«, kam es schwach über seine Lippen und er sah sie flehend an.

»Versprochen«, stimmte Lightning zu und sie entspannte sich etwas, als der Druck um ihre Hand weniger wurde. Ganz loslassen wollte er sie scheinbar nicht.

Die Stille in Fangs Schlafzimmer schlug Lightning aufs Gemüt, besonders als Hope seine Augen immer schwerer offenhalten konnte und damit begann sehr stark zu schwitzen. Sein Zustand wurde nicht besser. Nach einer halben Stunde kehrten die Muskelzuckungen zurück und ließen ihn immer schneller atmen, als würde er hyperventilieren. Dazu Fieber mit Schüttelfrost und der stetige Tremor. Lightning bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, als er auch noch einen Krampfanfall erlitt. Es erforderte Lightnings ganze Kraft, ihn soweit zu fixieren, dass er sich nicht verletzten konnte. Als der Krampf sich nach zwölf Minuten von alleine löste, schwitze Lightning stärker als Hope. »Alles gut?«, fragte sie ihn keuchend und griff nach der Wasserkaraffe um beide Gläser zu füllen.

»Nein«, hustete Hope, als er sich am Wasser verschluckte und Lightning das Glas wegstellte um ihrerseits etwas zu trinken.

»Das ist doch nicht der Alkohol, der diese Reaktionen auslöst. Was waren das für Pillen?«, wunderte sich Lightning und konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, ihm erneut, das feuchte Haare von der Stirn zu streichen und ihn vorsichtig zu streicheln. Dabei bemerkte sie, dass das Fieber gestiegen war.

»Mir ist so kalt«, stöhnte Hope und sein Körper begann stärker zu Zittern. Lightning fragte ihn, abermals, was es für Pillen waren, doch er reagierte nicht mehr. Begann irgendwann zu halluzinieren und war felsenfest der Meinung, dass sie noch L‘Cie waren. Lightning wusste, dass sie ihn nicht verlieren durfte, denn wenn er einschlief, konnte es sein, dass er nie wieder wach werden würde. Noch nie fiel es ihr so schwer, nicht die Nerven zu verlieren, als Hope einen weiteren Krampfanfall erlitt und Lightning ihn abermals fixierte. Erleichtert atmete Lightning auf, als sich auch dieser Anfall nach wenigen Minuten von alleine löste. »Hope, das wird nichts ohne einen Arzt. Ich bin gleich wieder da, aber du brauchst dringend Hilfe.«

»Nein«, flehte er und Lightning spürte, dass er nicht die Kraft hatte, sie ein weiteres Mal festzuhalten. »Bitte geh jetzt nicht weg.«

»Ich verspreche dir, sobald ich jemanden gefunden habe, der Hilfe holt, bin ich wieder da«, versprach Lightning, drückte seine Hand, als er resigniert die Augen schloss und sie blickte nicht zurück, als sie aus dem Zimmer spurtete. Lightning sprang die Stufen mehr hinab, als dass sie ging und wäre beinahe mit Fang zusammengeprallt, als sie die Tür zur Bar aufriss.

»Was?«, sprach Fang sie alarmiert an und Lightning ahnte, dass sie ihr Gesicht nicht verschlossen hatte und somit jeder ihre Panik sehen musste.

»Ich dachte das geht schneller«, zischte Lightning und sah, wie Snow am Eingang der Bar stand und wütende Gäste bat, zu gehen. »Du bist schon mehr als eine Stunde hier unten und noch immer ist hier Highlife.«

»Tut mir Leid«, zischte Fang gestresst zurück. »Ich dachte auch, dass es schneller gehen würde, aber die Gäste sind so resistent gegen gut gemeinte Worte, dass ich Snow gebeten habe, sie einfach wortlos rauszuwerfen. Ich kam ja noch nicht einmal dazu Snow, Serah und Sazh zu erläutern, warum wir die Leute raus werfen müssen.«

»Und Vanille? Hast du wenigstens schon mit ihr gesprochen?«

»Nein«, knurrte Fang und hieb einem übermütigen Gast, mit einem Besenstiel auf die Finger, als er über die Theke nach dem Alkohol greifen wollte. Fang wandte sich zu Lightning um. »Wie du siehst bin ich hier gut beschäftigt. Ich kam noch nicht dazu, länger mit ihr zu sprechen. Hey, lass die Finger von den Flaschen!«, schrie Fang, als es hinter ihr klirrte. Lightning schnappte sich den Besen, sprang über die Theke und verschaffte sich und Fang eine Atempause., indem sie die übermütigen Männer mit einigen Hieben verscheuchte. »Dann lass uns jetzt gehen«, rief sie über ihre Schulter hinweg und reichte den Besen an Yui weiter, ohne zu hinterfragen, warum er plötzlich an ihrer Seite stand. »Mach dich mit Gadot hier nützlich!« Fang am Arm packend, zerrte Lightning die Barkeeperin hinter sich her und stoppte, als Fang sich nicht weiter zerren ließ. »Jetzt komm schon, wir müssen in Erfahrung bringen, was das für Pillen waren und ob er nicht noch etwas anderes genommen hat, neben dem Alkohol und einen Arzt rufen.«

»Was?«, überrascht sah Fang sie an. »Wieso?«

»Weil Hopes Zustand sich verschlechtert. Erst war es nur Fieber mit Schüttelfrost. Mittlerweile hat er einen stetigen Tremor, leidet an Muskelzuckungen bekommt dazu Krampfanfälle, die immer schlimmer werden.«

»Scheiße«, stieß Fang aus und sah sich in ihrer Bar um. »Hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schlimm wird. Das klingt echt nicht gut. Hätte ich das geahnt, hätte ich viel energischer gehandelt. Sorry.« Bevor Lightning etwas erwidern konnte war Fang verschwunden und hatte Lightning einfach stehen gelassen. Sie erblickte Fang wieder, als sie auf sah, wie sich die Masse teilte und Fang auf die Bühne kletterte, wo sie nach einem Mikrophon griff. »Freunde, wir haben einen medizinischen Notfall und müssen die Bar deshalb wirklich räumen. Wenn ihr euch jetzt alle schön trollt, verspreche ich euch einen Abend lang, ich entscheide wann, Freibier! Jeder der zur Familie gehört, darf bleiben.« Was auf Fangs Ansprache folgte war wütendes Gemurmel und nur wenige gingen, doch Fang blieb hartnäckig. »Ich weiß, dass ihr alle zu unserer großen Familie gehört. Aber das hier ist wirklich etwas, was nur einen kleinen Teil etwas angeht. Es bleiben: Serah, Snow, Sazh, Vanille und Lightning, der Rest geht jetzt bitte!«

Lightning hatte Vanille noch vor Fangs Aufzählung gesehen und ungeahnte Wut kroch durch ihre Adern, als Lightning sah, wie sich Vanille erschrocken nach ihr umsah, als Fang ihren Namen nannte, um bei Blickkontakt sofort ihren Kopf zu senken. Ihre Hände zu Fäuste geballt, spürte Lightning, wie sie ihre Wunde wieder aufriss und der Verband feucht wurde. Sich auf die Zunge beißend, kostete es Lightning ihre ganze Kraft, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren und auszuflippen.

»Sagtest du nicht«, zischte Lightning, als Fang von der Bühne geklettert war und wieder an ihrer Seite stand. »Vanille sei in deinem Büro?«

»Ich habe sie in die Bar holen lassen, damit ich ein Auge auf sie haben konnte und nicht auf die Idee kommt, abzuhauen«, verteidigte Fang Vanilles Dasein. Bevor Lightning etwas erwidern konnte, waren sie von ihren Freunden umringt, die sie alle begrüßten. »Was ist passiert?«, wandte Sazh schließlich das Wort an Fang und Lightning stellte überrascht fest, dass tatsächlich noch niemand Bescheid wusste. Ihren Zorn hinab schluckend fokussierte Lighting Fang und sah die Barkeeperin ernst an, bevor sie ihre Freunde ansah. »Fang wird es uns gleich erzählen«, knurrte sie und trug ihre abweisende Maske in gewohnter Manier. Sie traute ihrer Beherrschung nicht, selbst die Erklärung zu übernehmen und nickte zum Ausgang. »Die Letzten gehen gerade.«

Als Vanille sich der Gruppe näherte, lächelte Fang schief in die Runde. »Lasst uns hoch in die Wohnung gehen. Im Wohnzimmer können wir besser reden«, schlug Fang vor und Lightnings Beherrschung verblasste, als die Barkeeperin die Tür abschließen wollte. »Kaffeekränzchen, während es in deinem Schlafzimmer um Leben und Tod geht? Wie soll der Arzt, der noch immer nicht gerufen wurde, wie ich einfach mal annehme, durchkommen, wenn du hier dicht machst?«, platzte es aus Lightning heraus und alle Augen lagen plötzlich auf ihr. Als Snow versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen, hätte sie ihm am liebsten die Nase gebrochen, doch Serah hielt sie zurück.

»Kein Grund laut zu werden, Sonnenschein. Wir haben einen weiteren Zugang, der nicht durch die Bar führt«, rief Fang über ihre Schulter zurück, als das Klimpern eines Schlüsselbunds erklang und Fang die Tür abgeschlossen hatte. »Also gehen wir hoch? Einen Arzt können wir auch dort rufen.«

»Nein. Sicherlich nicht«, knurrte Lightning und machte sich von Serah los. Vanille zuckte bei ihren Worten zusammen und blickte nicht auf als Lightning sie direkt ansah. »Nicht mit ihr! Ich möchte keine Mörderin in seiner Nähe wissen.«

»Light, komm runter. Du weißt doch nicht einmal, was genau passiert ist«, wandte Fang ein, obwohl Lightning erkannte, dass ihre Worte sie verunsichert hatten. »Ich bin nicht dumm und kann Eins und Eins zusammenzählen, Fang«, zischte Lightning. »Diese hinterlistige Person kommt nicht mit nach oben, nur über meine Leiche!«

»Zufällig«, grinste Vanille boshaft, als sie scheinbar genügend Mut gesammelt hatte. »Wohne ich da oben. Wenn ich du wäre, Lightning, würde ich nicht so große Töne spucken. Wer ist denn an diesem Desaster Schuld? Und um dem noch eine Krone aufzusetzen, willst du mich von meinem zu Hause fernhalten?«

Obwohl ihre Hand schmerzte und dringend fachmännisch versorgt werden musste, hatte niemand die Ohrfeige kommen sehen. Nicht einmal Lightning, die wie in Trance, die wenigen Schritte auf Vanille zugegangen war und ihre verletzte Hand gehoben hatte um zuzuschlagen. Als Vanille sich die schmerzende Wange hielt und Lightning abermals fühlte, wie sich Feuchtigkeit unter ihrem Verband staute, sah sie rot. Es reichte ihr nicht, dass Vanille wimmerte, sie brauchte mehr. Wollte mehr. Furios stieß Lightning Vanille grob zurück und gegen eine Wand, bevor sie sich ihr näherte und Vanille mit ihrem Unterarm fixierte, indem sie ihn unsanft gegen Vanilles Kehle presste. Ihre Freunde beobachteten das Geschehen verblüfft und waren zu überrascht um zu reagieren. Lightning war das nur Recht. »Also, du kleines Miststück. Bekommst du schlecht Luft? Ja? Gut! Dann weißt du ja jetzt, wie es Hope im Moment geht. Oder brauchst du noch etwas mehr Anschauungsmaterial? Soll ich dir vielleicht zeigen, wie es sich anfühlt zu sterben? Damit du eine Ahnung davon hast, was er aktuell durchmacht? Oder verrätst du mir, was genau du ihm verabreicht hast, dass er da oben um sein Leben kämpft?« Vanilles Augen fixierten ihre und sahen sie angsterfüllt an.

»Sis«, mischte Snow sich ein und zog sie ohne Mühe von einer zitternden Vanille weg, die in sich zusammengesunken war. »Komm runter!« Gefallen ließ Lightning sich sein Einmischen nicht. Wüten drehte sie sich zu ihm um, hielt seine Schultern fixiert und rammte ihr Knie in seine Magengrube. »Wäre es nicht deine Aufgabe als Ältester gewesen, auf ihn aufzupassen? Wie konntest du zulassen, dass er sich betrank und von Vanille dubiose Pillen bekam?«, zischte sie in Snows Ohr, als er keuchend zu Boden ging.

»Also«, säuselte sie an Vanilles Ohr und packte die Frau an den Armen. »Spuckst du es nun aus, oder soll ich die Antwort aus dir heraus prügeln?« Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Lightning, wie Serah sich besorgt zu Snow beugte und sie wütend ansah.

»Lightning«, mischte Fang sich ein, als Vanille in ihrem Griff zusammensackte. Lightning ließ Vanille los, als hätte sie sich verbrannt und trat einige Schritte zurück. »Was?«, fragte sie murmelnd, an Fang gewandt. 

»Geh wieder hoch. Wir kümmern uns um Vanille und rufen einen Arzt.«

Angewidert blickte sie auf Vanille hinab. »Wir müssen wissen, was es war, dass er geschluckt hat. Ich gehe hoch und versuche noch einmal, etwas aus ihm herauszubekommen. Der Arzt beeilt sich besser. Kümmert euch um sie und lasst sie nicht in die Wohnung hoch. Oder ich garantiere für nichts!«, damit wandte sie sich ab und ließ ihre Freunde, die sie verwirrt anstarrten, zurück.


	7. Serotonin-Syndrom.

Vanille sah trotzig in die Runde, als sich die Gesichter ihr zuwandten, nachdem die Tür hinter Lightning ins Schloss gefallen war. Niemand traute sich etwas zu sagen, stellte Fang fest und fragte sich, was in ihren Köpfen vor sich ging, was sie dachten. Snow war es, der seine Stimme als Erster wiederfand, nachdem er sich stöhnend aufgerichtet hatte. Grinsend rieb er sich seinen Bauch. »Sis hat es noch drauf. Auch wenn es ziemlich seltsam ist, dass sie plötzlich wieder zu solchen Maßnahmen greift. Es ist Ewigkeiten her, dass sie mir gegenüber so handgreiflich wurde. Wie wäre es, wenn uns mal jemand einweiht und erklärt was hier los ist?«

»Genau das«, begann Fang und sah ernst zu Vanille hinab. »Versuchen wir jetzt erläutern. Am besten ohne weitere Gewalt, ich glaube nicht, dass Vanille noch viel mehr erträgt.« Vanille rappelte sich erzürnt hoch, wich jedoch vor Fang zurück, als diese sie warnend ansah. »Also Vanille«, murmelte Fang und rieb sich müde die Schläfe. Sie fand nicht, dass Lightning zu grob war, eher fand sie es erstaunlich, dass Lightning sich so gut im Griff hatte und wollte nicht wissen, was passiert wäre, hätte Lightning gewusst, was Fang mit eigenen Augen bezeugt hatte. »Glaubst du nicht, dass dieser Moment eine gute Gelegenheit wäre, den Anderen zu erzählen was genau vorgefallen ist? Oder muss ich das tun?«

Vanille stöhnte genervt auf und verschränkte ihre Arme abwehrend vor ihrer Brust. »Wenn es denn sein muss«, grummelte sie und wich den neugierigen Blicken der Anderen aus.

»Natürlich muss es sein«, erwiderte Fang und sah Vanille ernst an, als ein kurzer Blickkontakt herrschte. »Schließlich warst du es, der ihn als letztes gesehen hat und seinen Zustand ausgenutzt hat.«

Geschlagen seufzte Vanille und schien etwas hinter Fang zu fixieren, denn Vanille senkte ihren Kopf nicht. »Kurzform, okay? Hope hat sich betrunken, weil er in die gute, überhaupt nicht gewalttätige Lightning verknallt ist. Als er es ihr gestanden hat ist sie davon gelaufen. Ende der Story.«

»Das ist nicht neu. So viel, glaube ich, konnten wir uns alle schon selbst zusammenreimen«, wandte Sazh in seiner überlegten Art ein.

»So ist es, Sazh«, stimmte Fang zu und sah Vanille wütend an. »Eigentlich wollte ich, dass du uns erklärst, was genau du mit ihm angestellt und ihm verabreicht hast, dass er so teilnahmslos war und du alles mit ihm hättest tun können, wäre ich nicht in das Büro geplatzt.« Alle Augen ruhten nach Fangs Worten auf Vanille und sahen sie entsetzt an. Serah ging einige Schritte auf Vanille zu und dann wieder zurück, als könne sie nicht glauben, was sie gehört hatte. »Ist das wahr? Hast du diesen Scheiß echt wahrgemacht?«

»Was hat sie wahrgemacht?«, fragten Fang und Snow beinah synchron, ohne ihre angewiderten Blicke von Vanille abzuwenden. Doch Serah ging nicht auf die Frage ein, als Vanille beschämt zu Boden sah und kaum merklich nickte. »Ich hatte Mitleid mit dir, als ich sah, wie Claire dich behandelte, doch nun, mit diesem Wissen, tut es mir nicht Leid, dass sie so mit dir umgesprungen ist«, zischte Serah Vanille entgegen. Fang konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie Serah auf Vanille zugesprungen war und Vanille zwei schallende Ohrfeigen verpasst hatte. »Ist gut jetzt, keiner wird hier mehr handgreiflich«, verlangte Sazh und stellte sich schützend vor Vanille und schirmte sie so von Serah ab, die selbst überrascht war, über ihre Reaktion. »Passt auf«, wandte Serah sich ab und sah in die Runde. »Sazh und Snow kümmern sich um einen Arzt und warten mit Vanille hier unten. Lasst sie nicht hoch, selbst dann nicht, wenn der Arzt da ist. Denn sollte Claire sie da oben sehen, braucht sie den Arzt als nächstes. Fang, du und ich gehen sofort zu Claire, ich denke sie wird unsere Hilfe brauchen.«

Lightning kämpfte. Jede einzelne Sekunde war ein Kampf, seit sie Fangs Schlafzimmer wieder erreicht hatte. Wann immer sie gegen sich selbst gewann und nicht die Nerven verlor, begann der Kampf vom Neuen, weil Hope kaum noch ansprechbar war und nur stockend atmete. Der Gedanke, dass es ihm nicht half, wenn sie gegen sich verlor, trieb Lightning an, gab ihr die nötige Kraft, ihre Schwäche immer wieder niederzuringen. Nach jedem Strohalm greifend, ergriff Lightning Hopes Hand, die sich eiskalt anfühlte. »Kannst du mich hören?«, fragte sie ihn mit bebender Stimme. »Wenn du es kannst, drück bitte einmal meine Hand.«

Als sie einen kurzen, schwachen Druck in ihrer Hand spürte, stieß Lightning ihren angehaltenen Atem erleichtert aus und sog die Luft gierig in ihre Lungen. »Kannst du sprechen?«

Ein leises Rascheln ertönte, als Hope den Kopf leicht schüttelte, dann aber doch röchelnd sprach: »Nicht gut.«

»Der Arzt ist unterwegs. Halte durch«, murmelte Lightning und drückte seine Hand kurz an ihre Lippen. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. »Was war es, dass Vanille dir gegeben hat und du genommen hast?«

Lightning stützte ihn und half ihm beim Trinken, als er ihr andeutete, dass er Wasser wollte. Hustend, dankte er ihr ohne Worte, mit den Augen und schloss sie wieder, als er wieder auf das Kopfkissen zurück sank. »Pillen. Ich weiß nicht was es für welche waren. Davor habe ich Tabletten geschluckt und ein paar Tropfen, die gegen Übelkeit helfen sollten«, hauchte er und abermals verengte die Angst Lightnings Kehle. »Was für Tabletten?«

»Schmerzen«, brachte er noch hervor, bevor ihn ein weiterer Krampfanfall überrollte. Sie fixierte ihn und war erleichtert, dass er keinen Anfall hatte, als sie unten war, denn er hätte sich sicher verletzt. »Und Beruhigungstabletten«, stöhnte er hervor, als der Anfall vorüber war.

»Was für Schmerzen?«

Er antwortete nicht gleich und Lightning erkannte, dass er sich schämte. »Mein Herz«, hauchte er und Lightning war klar, dass mit seinem Herzen alles in Ordnung war und er unter Liebeskummer litt. »Wie viele?«, fragte Lightning und ignorierte den Stich in ihrem Herzen, als ihr Unterbewusstsein anmerkte, dass er den Kummer wegen ihr hatte.

»Ich weiß es nicht. Nicht viele«, erwiderte er und Lightning konnte fühlen, wie sein Puls begann sich zu beschleunigen, als er angestrengt nach Luft schnappte. »Und die Tropfen?«

»Habe ich von Vanille, sie meinte, die helfen gegen meine Übelkeit.« Wut flammte in Lightning auf, als sie erkannte, dass es definitiv keine Tropfen gegen Übelkeit waren, doch sie schluckte die Wut hinab und drückte seine Hand sanft. »Und die Pillen?«

»Keine Ahnung, sagte ich schon. Könntest du mir noch ein bisschen Wasser geben?«, fragte er, weil sein Körper wieder schlimmer zu zittern begann.

»Natürlich«, erwiderte sie ruhig und schaffte es damit, sich selbst zu überraschen. Denn so ruhig wie sie dies sagte, hatte Lightning sich seit Stunden nicht mehr gefühlt. Sie füllte Wasser aus der Karaffe in das Glas nach und half ihm wie schon bei den vorherigen Malen, indem sie ihn stützte. »Der Arzt wird sicherlich jeden Moment da sein«, redete Lightning mehr sich, als Hope zu und stellte das Glas weg, als er es geleert hatte. »Halte noch ein bisschen durch. Schaffst du das?«

»Ich weiß es nicht«, hustete er hervor und Lightnings Herz sank in ungeahnte Tiefen, weil er immer schlechter aussah. »Es tut mir so Leid, Claire«, stieß er mit einer Kraft hervor, die Lightning zusammenfahren ließ. »Was?«

»Ich war so egoistisch gestern. Das tut mir Leid«, erklärte er mit nun schwächerer Stimme und umfasste Lightnings Hand fest mit seiner. »Ich wollte dich für mich allein.« Lightning wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte und ob sie dazu überhaupt etwas sagen sollte. Sanft drückte sie seine Hand und fuhr mit ihrem Daumen an der Außenseite seiner Hand auf und ab. »Nicht jetzt«, murmelte Lighting schließlich. »Lass uns darüber sprechen, wenn es dir besser geht. Der scheiß Arzt sollte jetzt jeden Moment kommen, halte durch!«

Als Hopes Hand in ihrer erschlaffte, erstarrte Lightning im ersten Moment erschrocken, bevor sie sich sammelte und mit zittrigen Fingern, fachmännisch nach seinem Puls fühlte. Erst an seinem Handgelenk, dann am Hals. Beide Pulsschläge waren nur noch schwach zu fühlen, weshalb sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust legte und nach seinem Herzschlag lauschte. Sein Herz pumpte nur noch schwach. Panik machte sich in Lightning breit. »Mach jetzt nicht schlapp«, flehte sie ihn an und sprang auf, weil sie es nicht mehr aushielt an seiner Seite zu sein. »Halte durch«, flüsterte sie wie ein Mantra immer wieder, während sie wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn, im Zimmer, hin und her lief. Es war ihren guten Gehörsinn zu verdanken, dass sie die Zimmertür nicht an ihren Kopf geknallt bekam, als Serah sie öffnete und gemeinsam mit Fang in das Zimmer trat.

»Wo bleibt der verdammte Arzt?«, knurrte Lightning und packte Fang an ihrem Sari und schubste sie zur Seite, als sie sich ihrer Tat bewusst wurde. Serah griff nach Lightnings Hand und umfasste sie fest. »Claire«, mahnte Serah, doch es war Fang die weiter sprach. »Komm runter, in diesem Zustand nützt du niemanden etwas.«

Lightning ignorierte Fangs Worte. »Wurde überhaupt ein Arzt gerufen? Sein Puls ist kaum noch spürbar. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange sein Körper das alles noch mitmacht. Also verkneif es dir, mir zu sagen ich soll mich beruhigen. Weil wenn er stirbt, ist das zum Teil meine Schuld«, fauchte Lightning und entwand sich Serahs Hand um sich fahrig durch die Haare zu fahren.

»Vermutlich war die Dosis an Pillen, die er zu sich genommen hat zu hoch bemessen«, murmelte Serah zu sich und sah bestürzt an Lightning vorbei, zu Hope. »Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Vanille das ernsthaft getan hat.«

»Du weißt mehr darüber, oder?«, stellte Fang fest. »Du hast unten ja schon so eine Andeutung gemacht.« Serah nickte betrübt und ging einige Schritte auf das Bett zu. »Ja, vor einigen Wochen hat mir Vanille im Scherz von einem Plan erzählt, falls alles schief gehen sollte. Falls Hope nicht merken würde, wie sehr sie ihn liebt. Ich ging nicht davon aus, dass sie den Plan ernst meinte, ansonsten hätte ich ihn natürlich gewarnt.«

»Und was war der Plan?«, hakte Fang, doch Serah schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. »Das siehst du doch. Nur sollte es nicht so enden«, murmelte sie und deutete auf Hope.

»Vermutlich«, setzte Lightning ruhig zum sprechen an und wunderte sich im selben Augenblick, woher diese abermalige innere Ruhe kam. »Vermutlich war es keine direkte Überdosierung. Ich schätze zu ihrem Plan gehörten keine Schmerztabletten und Tropfen gegen Übelkeit - die eigentlich K.O.-Trofen waren«, überlegte Lightning und sah ihre Schwester direkt an. »Nein«, bestätigte diese überrascht. »Nur diese neumodische Droge war Teil des Plans. Soweit ich weiß soll sie auch noch nicht so lange auf dem Schwarzmarkt zu haben sein. Wenn man Vanilles Worten vertrauen kann.«

»Wie kann sie bei solch einem Plan noch von Liebe sprechen?« Es war Fang, die diese Frage in den Raum stellte und sich kopfschüttelnd an die Bettkante ihres Bettes setzte. Serah wusste keine Antwort darauf und Lightning spürte ihre Ruhe verpuffen, als unendlicher Zorn in ihr aufwallte und sie erkannte, dass die Ruhe nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm gewesen war. »Und so etwas nennt sich Freundin«, knurrte Lightning und machte ein finsteres Gesicht. »Ich gehe jetzt da runter und erwürge diese Mörderin eigenhändig!« Bis Fang und Serah reagierten, war Lightning schon aus dem Zimmer gestürmt. Erst Snow konnte sie aufhalten, verhindern, dass Lightning in die Bar hinab stürmte und kehrte mit ihr und einem Arzt in das Schlafzimmer zurück, als sie sich an der Wohnungstür begegneten.

Fachmännisch sah sich der Arzt um, deutete auf Fang, Serah und Snow. »Sie verlassen jetzt bitte den Raum«, forderte er und zwirbelte sich nachdenklich an seinem markanten, geschwungenen Oberlippenbart. »Und Sie«, er deutete auf Lightning. »Erzählen mir alles was sie wissen. Sobald sie damit durch sind, gebe ich ihnen eine Spritze zur Beruhigung. In ihrem aufgeregtem Zustand nützen Sie niemanden etwas, also legen Sie sich ruhig schon einmal auf die andere Seite des Bettes«, wies er sie an und stellte seinen großen Arztkoffer auf das Fußende des Betts. Lightning kam den Anweisungen des Arztes nach, nachdem sie mit Widerworten kläglich gescheitert war und begann ihm in knappen Sätzen zu erläutern, wie es zu diesem Drogenmissbrauch gekommen war. Einige Momente später landete ihr Kopf auch schon in den Kissen, als die Spritze begann zu wirken und sie weit weg, ins Traumland, verbannte.

Als Lightnings Proteste erstarben und somit nichts mehr aus dem Schlafzimmer zu hören war, ging Fang mit den anderen, aus dem Flur, in ihr Wohnzimmer wo sie sich widerstrebend auf die Polstermöbel setzten und begannen zu warten. Sie redeten nicht. Dann und wann seufzte Fang leise und positionierte sich anders, aber niemand sprach. Der Arzt ließ sich Zeit. Erst nach knapp drei Stunden ließ er sich verschwitzt, in Fangs Wohnzimmer blicken und setzte sich kommentarlos neben Fang auf die Couch.

»Und?«, stieß Serah hervor, als sie die Stille nicht mehr ertrug.

Der Arzt seufzte, tupfte sich mit einem Taschentuch über die Stirn und sah Serah ernst an. »Sergeant Farron geht es gut. Ich habe ihr zur Beruhigung eine Spritze gegeben, weshalb sie erst einmal eine Weile schlafen wird. Was den Jungen angeht«, der Arzt seufzte abermals und Fang ballte, das Schlimmste erwartend, ihre Hände zu Fäusten, »ihn sollte ich eigentlich sofort in ein Krankenhaus einweisen. Da ihr das aber nicht wollt, wenn ich meinen alten Freund richtig verstanden habe, nur so viel: Wenn der Junge die Nacht übersteht, ist das Gröbste überstanden. Durch die Überdosis hat er Symptome entwickelt, die sich unter den Begriff Serotonin-Syndrom zusammenfassen lassen. Das Syndrom kann tödlich enden, so viel vorweg. Allerdings ist es keine Krankheit in dem Sinne, sondern eher eine Kombination aus mehreren Krankheitserscheinungen, weshalb wir im großen und ganzen versuchen müssen, die verschiedenen Symptome zu behandeln. Er muss überwacht werden, darf keine Medikamente – Fiebersenkende Mittel sind okay – mehr bekommen und muss ausreichend ruhen. Sollte das Fieber noch einmal ansteigen, nicht wundern, das ist völlig normal. Sollte es öfter passieren, melden Sie sich umgehend bei mir, unser gemeinsamer Freund Sazh hat meine Telefonnummer. Mehr steht leider nicht in meiner Macht, wenn Sie ihre Freundin nicht anzeigen wollen.«

»Wollen wir nicht«, stimmte Snow zu und Serah fügte hinzu, dass Vanille eigentlich nicht zu solchen drastischen Dingen greift.

»Wenn Sie das so sehen, dann mag das sein, doch denken Sie auch daran, dass ihre Freundin heute sehr leichtfertig mit einem Menschenleben gespielt hat, welches noch immer am seidenen Faden hängt. Vielleicht sollte sich diese Freundin einmal Gedanken darüber machen, sich in therapeutische Behandlung zu geben. Denn diese krankhafte Art der Liebe ist nicht normal.«

Serah sah Snow an, der nickte, als er Serahs Blick auffing. Fang fragte sich, was dieser wortlose Austausch wohl bedeutete. »Sergeant Farron wird in einer, maximal drei Stunden wieder erwachen. Ich rate auch Ihnen, sich etwas auszuruhen. Sollte der Junge es schaffen, ist die Arbeit nämlich noch lange nicht getan und seine Symptome müssen behandelt werden. Mindestens zwei Wochen Bettruhe, viel Flüssigkeit, leichte Kost und viel Schlaf. Braucht noch jemand etwas zur Beruhigung? Wenn nicht, würde ich mich nun empfehlen.« Die Freunde lehnten dankend ab und der Arzt verabschiedete sich mit einem Nicken in die Runde. »Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute«, schob er noch hinterher, bevor er seinen Koffer hochhob und das Wohnzimmer verließ.

»Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr hier schlafen. Das Gästezimmer ist frei, da Lightning ja in meinem Bett nächtigt« bot Fang an, als sie hörte wie die Wohnungstür ins schloss fiel. »Ich gehe Sazh informieren und schaue, wo Vanille unterkommen kann.«

»Gerne«, stimmten Serah und Snow zu. So ging Fang mit den Beiden schweigend in den Flur, wo sie ihnen das Zimmer zeigte, sich verabschiedete und durch die Tür, die der Arzt eben benutzt hatte, die Stufen hinab in die Bar stieg. Unten angekommen, hörte sie Sazh und Vanilles Stimmen. Hörte, wie Vanille sich schniefend mit Sazh unterhielt und Sazh versuchte, sie zu trösten. Als Vanille Fangs Anwesenheit bemerkte, verstummte sie und Sazh wandte sich zu Fang um. »Und?«

Fang sah, wie er Vanilles Schulter beruhigend drückte und erinnerte sich, dass die Beiden schon immer einen guten Draht zueinander hatten. So neugierig wie Sazh sie ansah, vermutete sie, dass der Arzt den anderen Ausgang gewählt hatte. »Light wurde mit einer Spritze ins Reich der Träume geschickt, weil sie am Durchdrehen war und Vanille den Hals umdrehen wollte. Was Hope betrifft«, Fang seufzte und sah Vanille ernst an, »wenn er die Nacht überlebt, hat er eine gute Chance wieder gesund zu werden, sagt der Doc. Wenn nicht, ja daran will ich nicht denken. Wie konntest du nur?«

»Wirklich so schlimm?«, fragte Sazh.

»Noch viel schlimmer und du hast es«, bestätigte Fang und Vanille brach an Sazhs Brust zusammen. »Ich wollte das so doch nicht.«

»Vermutlich nicht«, stimmte Fang ernst zu, die ihre Freundin kannte. Hatte jedoch keine tröstenden Worte für sie übrig. »Doch solltest du wirklich überlegen, ob du nicht eine Therapie machst. Es wäre ein guter Ansatz. Sag Sazh, kann sie einige Tage bei dir unterkommen?«

»Jederzeit.«

»Danke«, murmelte Fang und lächelte schwach. »Kannst du mir bitte die Nummer des Arztes dalassen? Vielleicht brauchen wir ihn noch einmal.«

»Ich habe dir die Nummer schon in dein Telefonbuch geschrieben. Erste Seite, Doktor Valentine.«

»Du bist einzigartig, Sazh, danke!«

Fang wandte sich ab und wollte nach oben gehen, als ihr noch etwas einfiel. »Vanille«, sprach sie ihre Freundin an, ohne sie anzusehen. »Ich will dich erst einmal nicht mehr hier sehen. Ich melde mich bei dir.«


	8. Bettgeflüster.

Orientierungslos, mit schweren Augenlidern und fahlem Geschmack im Mund, erwachte Hope einige Augenblicke vor dem Sonnenaufgang. Ein Kratzen in seiner Kehle ließ ihn Husten und heiß-kalte Schauer krochen über seine Haut, vom großen Zeh zum Kopf und zurück. Weil alles vor seinen Augen verschwommen war, blinzelte er mehrfach, doch mehr als schemenhafte Umrisse konnte er im Dämmerlicht nicht ausmachen. Es dauerte einige Momente, bis er wusste, wo er war und warum. Bis er sich erinnerte, wie ihn die Wut gepackt und er Lightning völlig selbstsüchtig seine Gefühle gestanden hatte. Sich daran erinnerte, dass alles in seinem Leben, rasant in tausend Einzelteile zersprungen war und Lightning plötzlich an seiner Seite stand, als er versucht war, das Leben aufzugeben. Sie hatte seine Hand fest gehalten, als er immer weiter weg driftete und glaubte zu sterben.

War es das? War er tot? Die Aufregung ließ das Blut in seinem Körper zirkulieren. Hatte er überhaupt noch einen Körper in dem es zirkulieren konnte? Oder befand er sich in einer Zwischenwelt und in der Schwebe, völlig ohne Körper und das was er spürte war schlicht das Nichts?

Bevor Hope einen weiteren Gedanken fassen und sich näher mit diesem Gedanken beschäftigen konnte, erklang neben ihm ein Geräusch. Jemand Hustete und sofort dachte er, dass es wohl an einer trockenen Kehle lag, das kannte er, da würde er aus Erfahrung sprechen können. Warum hörte er in der vermeintlichen Zwischenwelt ein Husten, welches nicht ihm gehörte und warum hatte er nach dem Tod überhaupt noch solche Empfindungen? Weil ihn das Husten nicht alleine ließ, wandte er völlig irritiert seinen Kopf zur Seite und stellte dabei fest, dass jemand neben ihm auf dem Bett lag. Stellte fest, dass er auf einem Bett lag. Nicht auf einem Bett sondern auf dem selben Bett. Also war er noch am Leben und seine Mutter, die ihn traurig anlächelte, nur ein Traum gewesen? Ein erneutes Husten unterbrach seine, noch vom Delirium wirren Gedanken gefolgt von einem gemurmelten »Verdammt, dieser alte Giftmischer.« Die Stimme kam ihm seltsam vertraut vor und erinnerte ihn an Lightning. Als sich die Person neben ihm grummelnd aus dem Bett kämpfte, fragte er deshalb mit rauer Stimme: »Light?« Seine Stimme klang so schwach und leise, dass Hope im ersten Moment glaubte, nicht laut gefragt sondern nur gedacht zu haben. Doch die schemenhafte Gestalt erstarrte beim Klang seiner Stimme und das Bett knarzte, als sich die Gestalt wieder in das Bett fallen ließ und einem Moment später fand er Lightnings Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt wieder. »Hope?«

»Wenn das kein Paralleluniversum ist, denke ich, dass das mein Name ist«, hauchte er und blinzelte heftig, doch Lightnings Gesicht blieb diffus und verschwommen. »Wie fühlst du dich?«, hörte er ihre Stimme fragen und spürte, wie ihr Atem an seiner Wange vorbei strich.

»Gut«, brachte er hervor und wusste sofort, dass es nicht stimmte. »Nein, dass wäre gelogen. Ich überlege gerade, ob ich Hunger habe oder mich übergeben möchte, habe aber irgendwie das Gefühl, dass ich nichts hoch oder runter bekommen würde. Das schlimmste sind die Kopfschmerzen und die trockene Kehle.«

Er zuckte zusammen, als eine kalte Hand über seine Stirn hinweg fuhr und einige Sekunden an seiner Wange liegenblieb. »Du hast Fieber«, stellte Lightning ruhig fest.

»Was ist geschehen?«, fragte er und wühlte in seinen Erinnerungen, fand jedoch nur Augenblicke, die nicht zueinander passten. Lightning verband seine Hand mit ihrer. »Erinnerst du dich an irgendetwas?«

»Es sind nicht mehr als Ausschnitte, zusammen gefügt zu einem Film, der keinen Sinn ergibt«, stöhnte Hope genervt auf und schloss seine Augen, als sich der Raum begann zu drehen. »Mir ist so schwindlig. Ich weiß, dass ich zu viel getrunken habe und ich weiß, dass du mit mir gesprochen hast, als ich schon in diesem Bett lag, aber wieso ich hier liege und warum ich glaubte zu sterben, weiß ich nicht.«

»Du warst nah dran zu sterben, denke ich«, flüsterte Lightning und drückte seine Hand so fest, dass ihn abermals dieser heiß-kalte Schauer über den ganzen Körper kroch. »Wenn ich dabei mitzureden habe, dann möchte ich mich nie wieder so fühlen. Was ist passiert, dass ich so nah an dieser Grenze stand?«

»Die Kombination aus einer neumodischen Droge, Schmerztabletten, K.O.Tropfen und viel Alkohol hat zu diesem Zustand geführt«, zählte Lightning nüchtern auf, doch er konnte ihren unterdrückten Zorn fühlen. Nicht in seiner Hand, aber er wusste, dass das Gefühl vorhanden war und wusste unerklärlicher Weise auch, dass sich dieses starke Gefühl nicht gegen ihn richtete.

»Droge, K.O.Tropfen?«, hakte er verwirrt nach, obwohl die fehlenden Fetzen seiner Erinnerung langsam an ihren angestammten Platz zurückkehrten. »Die Tabletten und der Alkohol, ja daran erinnere ich mich, aber die Droge und die Tropfen? Wie kam es denn dazu? Davon habe ich mich doch immer ferngehalten.«

»Vanille«, knurrte Lightning und Hope verstand. Klinkte sich aus und balancierte auf dem Drahtseil der Bewusstlosigkeit. Weil er winzige, medizinische Kenntnisse besaß, wusste er, dass dieses Ausklinken von der Realität eine Nachwirkung einer Überdosis war. Weil Lightning seine Hand fest drückte, schaffte er es zurück. »Ich verstehe«, lächelte er schwach und hoffte, dass weitere Nachwirkungen ausblieben. »Das erklärt diesen Zustand tatsächlich.«

»Sicher?«, fragte Lightning und klang dabei, als würde sie an seinem Urteilsvermögen zweifeln, weil er es so gefasst hinnahm. Hope öffnete seine Augen und versuchte Lightning direkt anzusehen, was ihm aber misslang, da der Raum noch immer im Dämmerlicht ausharrte und seine Augen keine Verbesserung aufwiesen. Die Augen wieder schließend nickt er und seufzte. »Ja, ich weiß schon eine Weile, dass sie mich mag.«

»Ha«, lachte Lightning zynisch auf und Hope zuckte erschrocken zusammen, weil er nicht damit gerechnet hatte. »Wenn man jemanden mag, schickt man ihn nicht auf so einen Trip«, knurrte Lightning und dieses Mal spürte Hope ihren Zorn in seiner Hand. »Sie weiß aber auch nicht erst seit gestern, dass ich sie nicht auf diese Art mag«, fühlte Hope sich genötigt zu sagen, obwohl Lightning das vermutlich sehr genau wusste. Hustend entriss er Lightning aus versehen seine Hand und legte sich den nun freien Arm über das Gesicht. Er war tatsächlich recht warm, an der Stirn. »Man, alles dreht sich und ich habe das Gefühl, irgendwann in der Nacht mehrere Badewannen vollgekotzt zu haben. Entschuldige den Ausdruck.«

»Hast du nicht, ist bestimmt eine Nachwirkung der Droge, oder du musst einfach etwas trinken«, murmelte Lightning und ging auf seinen Themenwechsel ein. »Oder du hast und ich habe davon nichts mehr mitbekommen, weil mich die verdammte Spritze des Giftmischers ins Land der Träume geschickt hat.«

»Giftmischer?«, wunderte Hope sich. »Meinst du den Arzt? Warum hat der dich ins Land der Träume geschickt?«

»Nicht wichtig«, wich Lightning seiner Frage aus und er spürte, wie die Matratze sich hob, als sie aufstand. »Vermutlich ist es einfach fauler Geschmack, weil du etwas trinken musst. Ich hole dir eben etwas, bis gleich.« Die Müdigkeit überkam ihn sogleich Lightning die Zimmertür hinter sich zugezogen hatte. Er kämpfte dagegen an, ließ sich dann aber doch von ihr überrollen und sank in einen unruhigen Traum.

Lightning kam nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, ob sie abermals flüchtete, als sie im dunklen Flur stand und sich an einer Wand lehnte. Sie hatte ihm zwar indirekt zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie wieder kommen würde, doch hatte sie trotzdem die Flucht vor seinen Fragen ergriffen. Was hätte sie ihm auch sagen sollen? Sich durch den Flur zur Küche tastend, fiel sie beinahe über Snow, der im Türrahmen der Küche saß und müde zu hier hochschaute und versuchte, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. »Hey, Sis. Wieder unter den Lebenden?« In der Küche selbst blockierten Fang und Serah die beiden einzigen Stühle und hielten jede eine große Tasse dampfendes Etwas in der Hand. Sie nickte in die Runde, ließ sich von Fang eine Tasse des Gebräus geben, welches sich als Kaffee entpuppte und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den kalten Boden.

»Wie geht es ihm?«, wollte Serah wissen und nestelte abwesend am Saum ihres viel zu großen T-Shirts. Vermutlich hatte sie es von Snow als Nachthemd geliehen, dachte Lightning, als sie sah, dass er unter seinem Mantel keins trug.

»Fieber«, erwiderte sie, nachdem der erste Schluck Kaffee ihre Kehle hinabgeflossen war. »Plus Erinnerungslücken.«

»War er wach oder ist er es?«, fragte Serah, weil Lightning nichts weiter sagte und stumm ihren Kaffee austrank und auf die Fließen starrte. »Ja, war er. Ob er noch immer wach ist, weiß ich nicht«, nickte Lightning und rieb sich gähnend ihren Nacken, der unangenehm spannte. »Wieso seid ihr eigentlich schon auf? Habt ihr überhaupt geschlafen? Ich brauche eine saubere Karaffe gefüllt mit Wasser und saubere Gläser, kann mir das jemand organisieren? So weit ich mich nämlich noch erinnere, sagte der Arzt etwas davon, dass er viel trinken muss, wenn er wach ist.«

»Natürlich, Sonnenschein, schau in dem Schrank über dir, da findest du alles. Habe die benutzte Karaffe vorhin noch abgewaschen.«

Snow antwortete für Serah. »Wir haben versucht zu schlafen. Aber irgendwie hat es bei uns allen nicht geklappt und so sind wir uns hier in der Küche wieder über den Weg gelaufen«, gähnend hielt er inne, als ob er erst überlegen musste, bevor er sagte, was auf seinen Lippen lag. »Der Arzt sagte uns, wenn er die Nacht übersteht, ist das Gröbste überstanden.«

Zorn entflammte und brannte sich durch all ihre Adern und Lightning hätte beinahe die Karaffe, die sie eben aus dem Schrank geholt hatte, gegen die Wand geschleudert. »Bedeuten die Worte, was ich glaube, dass sie bedeuten?«, zischte sie Snow an. Das Wasser schoss aus dem Hahn, wurde von Lightning jedoch nicht mehr beachtet. »Hätte Hope sterben können?«

Es war Lightning Antwort genug, dass sich niemand traute die Sache laut auszusprechen. »Der Doc hatte einen Fachbegriff dafür«, begann Fang Minuten später, als Serah aufgestanden war und die Karaffe für Lightning füllte. »Wenn mir diese Schlampe noch einmal unter die Augen kommt, bring ich sie um«, fauchte Lightning und stellte zwei Gläser mit solcher Wucht auf ein Tablett, dass sie in tausend Teile zerbarsten.

»Lass das lieber«, grinste Snow, rappelte sich auf und nahm ihr das Tablett mit den Scherben ab. Serah reichte ihr ein Neues und Lightning fragte sich, wieso Serah sich in jeder Küche sofort auszukennen schien. Snow stellte zwei Kunststoffbecher auf das Tablett und Serah die gefüllte Karaffe. »Der Kleine brauch uns dringender. Der Arzt meinte, er muss mindestens zwei Wochen das Bett hüten, viel trinken und nur leichtes Essen zu sich nehmen. Außerdem glaube ich, dass Hope ordentlich mit den Nachwirkungen zu kämpfen haben wird. Wenn du keine Toleranz hast, hauen die einen auch ordentlich aus den Socken. Hat mir mal jemand erzählt, der heute clean ist.«

»Lass mich raten, Maqui?«, fragte Lightning nicht überrascht. Wusste sie doch, dass sich Marqui für alles begeistern konnte. Warum also nicht auch für Drogen?

»Maqui? Nein, niemand aus meinen Team«, stellte Snow aufgebracht klar. »Wir hatten noch nie etwas mit Drogen zu tun.«

»Ist ja auch egal, woher du es weißt«, seufzte Lightning schließlich. Serah, dachte sie zynisch, würde diesen Tag, an dem sie als Erstes nachgab, rot im Kalender anstreichen wollen. Kommentarlos ließ sie sich ihre Kaffeetasse nachfüllen und trank in langsamen Schlucken. Als sie die Tasse geleert hatte, stellte sie sie in die Spüle und umgriff das Tablett mit der Karaffe und den Kunststoffbechern. »Ich bringe ihm dann mal das Wasser«, verabschiedete Lightning sich und sah ihre Schwester an. »Kann sein, dass ich mich noch einmal schlafen lege, wartet also nicht auf mich«, fügte sie gähnend hinzu und verließ die Küche.

In schnellen Schritten durchmaß sie den Flur und betrat leise Fangs Schlafzimmer. In dem Zimmer war es nun etwas heller und die morgendlichen Sonnenstrahlen schnitten sich warm durch die herumfliegenden Staubpartikel, der abgestandenen Luft, die nach Krankheit und altem Männerschweiß roch. Weil ihre Augen so an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt waren, blinzelte sie dem Licht entgegen und fühlte sich fast blind, als sie überall aneckte, auf ihrem Weg zum Nachtschrank, wo sie das Tablett abstellte, um die schweren Vorhänge, die das Fenster nicht ganz verdeckten, zuzog. »Bist du noch wach?«, flüsterte sie, als sie sich auf das Bett gesetzt und die Becher mit Wasser gefüllt hatte. »Wieder«, antwortete Hope ihr erstickt und setzte sich schwer hustend, halb auf. 

»Was hast du, bekommst du keine Luft?« Alarmiert lag sie sofort an seiner Seite und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberkörper. Sie sah es nicht, doch spürte sie seine Hand, die sich auf ihre legte. »Alles gut«, murmelte er entschuldigend und klang beschämt. »Ich habe mich nur erschrocken, dass da plötzlich deine Stimme war und habe mich an meiner eigenen Spucke verschluckt.«

»Ich habe Wasser mitgebracht, falls du etwas trinken möchtest«, durchbrach Lightning die unangenehme Stille und zog sich ihren Pullover über den Kopf. »Und wenn du nicht willst, trinkst du trotzdem. Der Arzt sagte, du musst«, stellte Lightning bestimmend klar und entlockte Hope damit ein belustigtes Schnauben. »Ich trinke alles, so lange ich keinen Alkohol mehr trinken muss«, murmelte er und ließ Lightnings Hand los, damit sie ihren Pullover ablegen konnte. Lightning nutzte die Chance und wandte sich um, um einen der Becher zu ergreifen und ihm zu reichen. Während er hustend trank kämpfte Lightning sich aus ihren Stiefeln, mit denen sie ins Traumland geschickt wurde und reichte Hope noch den zweiten Becher, den er ebenfalls leerte. Erleichtert seufzte Lightning, als ihre Zehen endlich wieder die Freiheit kosten durften. »Noch etwas?«

»Bitte«, stimmte Hope zu und Lightning griff tastend nach der Karaffe. Mehr schlecht als recht füllte sie einen der Becher mit Wasser auf, kippte dabei einen beträchtlichen Teil, aufgrund der Dunkelheit über ihre Hose. »Verdammt!« Das nächste Mal würde sie die Vorhänge des Fensters offen lassen. Schwerfällig kämpfte sie sich aus der nassen Hose und kroch unter die trockene, warme Decke, die sie sich zum Glück nicht teilten. Hope hatte davon nichts mitbekommen, da er seine Augen noch immer geschlossen hielt. Erstickt fragte er, als sie den leeren Becher entgegen nahm, ihn wegstellte und sich dann in die Kissen fallen ließ: »Du schläfst hier?«


	9. Alles anders.

Lightning erstarrte in ihrem Versuch, eine bequeme Position zu finden und krallte ihre Finger in die Decke. Verärgert über sich selbst stieß sie ein leises erzürntes Geräusch hervor. Wieso hatte sie nicht bedacht, dass er sich unwohl fühlen könnte, wenn sie neben ihm nächtigte? Wie hatte sie so leicht vergessen können, dass seit dem Jahreswechsel alles anders war, dass sich der Wind gedreht hatte? Peinlich berührt, war sie nun froh, dass die Vorhänge den Raum abdunkelten und er so ihre erröteten Wangen nicht sehen konnte. Bei den Göttern, wie hatte sie sich ohne jegliche Bedenken halb ausziehen können? Waren sie so schnell in ihre alten Verhaltensmuster gefallen, dass ihr Körper den Unterschied nicht verstand und hatte deshalb den lange gewohnten Modus im Autopilot abgespielt? Doch wieso war es ihr jetzt peinlich? Warum nicht früher? Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass er sie beinahe ohne Kleidung sah, sehen konnte. »Entschuldige, ich habe nicht daran gedacht, dass es dir unangenehm sein könnte wenn ich hier schlafe. Ich gehe in Fangs Wohnzimmer.« Bevor Lightning auch nur ihre Beine aus dem Bett schwingen konnte, ergriff Hope ihr Handgelenk. »Nein«, brach es aus ihm hervor. »Ist schon okay, bitte bleib«, hängte er hinterher und lehnte sich wieder in die Kissen zurück.

Mit ihrem Bewusstsein auf Autopilot, lag Lightning still auf ihrer Seite des Bettes und lauschte Hopes ruhigen Atem, als sie sich an Amodars Angebot erinnerte und ihr einfiel, dass sie deswegen in sein Büro kommen sollte. Vielleicht war die Mission genau das was sie brauchte und vielleicht konnte sie Hope dahin mitnehmen, um in der Wildnis von Grand Pulse ein ernstes, ehrliches Gespräch mit ihm zu führen, völlig ohne Fluchtgedanken oder Rauschmittel. Aber was konnte sie ihm in solch einem Gespräch sagen. Was sollte sie sagen? Lightning traute ihren Gefühlen nicht. Sie ließ ihre Entscheidungen nur selten von ihren Gefühlen bestimmen, sondern analysierte stets das Für und Wider. Lightning Farron war einfach niemand, der auf ein simples Bauchgefühl vertraute. Es nicht mehr tat, seit sie sich aus Trotz ein Bauchnabelpiercing hatte stechen lassen und ihre Eltern wenig später verunfallten. Serah und ihr Schwager Snow, waren in der Familie die Bauchtypen und damit hatte Lightning schon schwer zu kämpfen. »Bist du noch wach?«, durchbrach Hope flüsternd die Stille und zog Lightning aus ihrem Gedankenkarussell zurück ins Diesseits. Tatsächlich hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und sie wäre in den Abgrund ihrer wirren Träume gefallen, wenn er nicht genau diesen Moment gewählt und seinen Arm ausgestreckt hatte um sie im Hier und Jetzt zu halten, metaphorisch beschrieben. In der Realität befanden sie sich noch immer in Fangs Bett und nicht an einen finsteren Abgrund, der sie in Alpträume stürzen ließ. »Nein«, murmelte Lightning sarkastisch in ihr Kopfkissen und seufzte lautlos, als sie sich auf den Rücken drehte, ihre Hände hinter den Kopf legte und zur Decke hinauf sah. »Versuch zu schlafen, du hast es nötig. Das Fieber ist noch nicht ausgestanden.«

»Und wenn ich nicht will?«, fragte er sie in einem herausfordernden Ton der Alles und Nichts versprach. Ligthning rollte auf die Seite und musterte Hopes Silhouette. »Dann reden wir jetzt. Reden darüber, was beim Jahreswechsel geschehen und was nicht geschehen ist.« Über ihre eigenen Worte überrascht riss sie ihre Augen weit auf und sie fragte sich, wo dieser plötzliche Wagemut herkam und schob es auf die Benommenheit, die sie immer empfand, wenn sie beim Einschlafen gestört wurde. »Dann schlafe ich lieber«, murmelte er zögernd und sie konnte sehen, wie sich sein Körper versteifte und sein Atem beschleunigte, als sie ihre Hand ausstreckte und ihm beruhigend am Arm berührte.

»Gute Nacht«, wünschte Lightning und rückte einen Herzschlag später näher zu ihm. So nah, dass sie seinen typischen Geruch, der die Süße einer Orange versprach, aber zugleich seine Männlichkeit mit einer herben Weinduftnote unterstrich, einatmen konnte. Als er erleichtert ausatmete und seine Augen öffnete, lächelte Lightning diabolisch, weil er erschrocken zurückwich, als er erkannte, wie nah sie an ihn herangerückt war. »Muss ich wirklich Wache halten, bis du eingeschlafen bist?«, fragte sie spielerisch und rückte noch näher an ihn heran. Ihre Nase war beinahe an seiner, als sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spürte und auf ihre Seite zurück rückte, weil sie erkannte, was sie im Begriff war, zu tun. Die Stelle an der sein Atem ihre Haut gestreift hatte kribbelte.

»Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Light«, brach es ernst aus ihm heraus und jeglicher Humor wich von Lightnings Lippen und seiner Stimme. »Vorletzte Nacht waren wir doch schon bei meinem Vornamen?«, hörte Lightning sich selbst fragen und sie wunderte sich überrascht, wohin das Gespräch führen würde. Hatte sie nicht selbst entschieden, dass sie ein Kopfmensch war und vielleicht bei der Mission mit ihm reden würde, wenn sie ihn denn mitnahm? »Es tut mir Leid, Claire«, wiederholte er seine Worte und Lightning fühlte sich seltsam. Warum konnte sie nicht sagen. »Was tut dir Leid?«

»Alles.« Die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme war deutlich zu hören. Lightning fragte ihn nicht, ob er sich sicher war und überließ ihn sich selbst. Nichts war mehr, wie es einst zwischen ihnen war. Alles war Neu und doch gab es da diese Vertrautheit, die nicht verschwand. Weil sie ihre seltsamen Gefühle nicht weiter erforschen wollte setzte sie sich auf und trank ihrerseits etwas, direkt aus der Karaffe, weil sie Hope nicht um einen der Becher bitten wollte.

»Light?«, durchbrach Hope einige Augenblicke später die Stille mit klappernden Zähnen und Lightning spürte, wie er am ganzen Körper zu Zittern begann, als sie ihre Hand ausstreckte um die Temperatur auf seiner Stirn zu fühlen. »Ist dir kalt?«, fragte Lightning, als sie verwundert feststellte, dass seine Stirn kühl war und von einem dünnen, kalten Schweißfilm bedeckt war. Abwesend fuhr sie ihm beruhigend durchs Haar und überlegte, was sie tun konnte. Schemenhaft konnte sie sehen, wie er seine Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst hielt und lediglich schwach nickte. Entschlossen, dass es ihm helfen würde, rückte sie ganz dicht an ihn heran und warf ihre Decke über Hopes Decke und hob dann beide Decken an um sich selbst auch zu zudecken. »Was tust du?«, keuchte er erschrocken, als sie einen Arm um seinen Oberkörper schlang. »Dich aufwärmen«, murmelte sie schläfrig, als sie ihren Kopf neben den von Hope bettete.

»Claire«, murmelte Hope und Lightning konnte nicht anders, als ihn fester zu halten, als er sich aus ihrem Arm winden wollte. Seinem Atem lauschend, der nach und nach flacher wurde, döste Lightning irgendwann, als auch das Zittern nachgelassen hatte, ein und erwachte Stunden später, als ein dumpfer Knall an ihr Ohr drang. Noch benommen, schob sie die Decken von sich und rollte aus dem Bett, nachdem sie überprüft hatte ob Hope noch schlief. Leise zog sie sich naserümpfend ihre muffelig riechenden Klamotten wieder an und schlüpfte zurück in die Stiefel, bevor sie sich aus dem Zimmer schlich und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag Fangs Küche aufsuchte. »Hey Sis. Gut geschlafen?«, grinste Snow ihr entgegen und hielt ihr eine Tasse Kaffee entgegen, die sie dankend annahm und sich gähnend an den Küchentisch setzte. Snow setzte sich ihr gegenüber, als er eine weitere Tasse mit Kaffee gefüllt hatte. »Ging so. Wo sind die anderen Beiden?«

»Serah schläft noch wie ein Stein. Wenn du mich fragst ist das nach dem ganzen Drama kein Wunder und Fang ist unten in der Bar. Weiß nicht ob du den Knall gehört hast?«

An ihrer Tasse nippend, sah Lightning ihn fragend an. »Was war das? Davon bin ich wach geworden.«

»Vanille, die wohl hier rein wollte um sich einige Sachen zu holen. Fang diskutiert aktuell mit ihr unten in der Bar.«

»Wenn man vom Teufel spricht«, murmelte Lightning in ihre Tasse, als sie hörte, wie die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fiel und Fang wenige Augenblicke später in der Küche stand. »Guten Morgen, Light«, begrüßte Fang sie überrascht und setzte sich auf die Arbeitsfläche, des Küchenschranks. »Habt ihr noch Kaffee übrig?« Snow reichte Fang wortlos die Kaffeekanne, nachdem er sich selbst und Lightning nachgefüllt hatte. »Du scheinst besser geschlafen zu haben«, stellte Snow fest und sah Lightning genau an. »Bequemer, vermute ich. Als der Doc dir die Spritze verpasst hat, lagst du bestimmt steif wie ein Brett neben Hope.« Lightning ignorierte ihren Schwager und nippte schweigend an ihrer Tasse – ging es ihn doch nichts an, wie sie schließlich eingeschlafen sind und das sie seit Wochen nicht mehr so gut geschlafen hatte.

»Irgendwelche Ideen, wie wir Hopes Pflege handhaben könnten? Ich denke ja nicht, dass er uns alle brauch, wenn er zwei Wochen ans Bett gefesselt ist«, fragte Lightning um das Thema zu wechseln.

»Wir könnten uns in Schichten abwechseln«, überlegte Fang. »So wäre sicher gestellt, dass unsere Arbeit nicht darunter leidet. Da fällt mir ein, hast du nicht heute noch deinen Termin bei Amodar?« Lightning nickte schlicht und sah Snow an. »Oder wir bringen ihn zu uns nach Hause, da hat er ja noch sein Zimmer. Ob wir uns hier um ihn kümmern oder bei uns, das ist ja egal. Lasst uns darüber noch einmal sprechen, wenn ich von meinem Termin zurück komme«, schloss Lightning und leerte ihre Tasse.

»Bis alles geklärt ist übernehme ich die erste Schicht«, bot sich Fang an und erntete dankbare Blicke von Lightning und Snow. »Heute Abend muss aber einer von euch übernehmen, sollte er noch hier sein.«

»Bis dahin sollte ich wieder da sein«, stimmte Lightning zu und stellte ihre Tasse in die Spüle. Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete Lightning sich aus der Küche, schnappte sich ihren Mantel und ging nach Hause, um zu Duschen und frische Kleidung anzuziehen.

Als Hope hörte, wie Lightning die Tür von Fangs Schlafzimmer ins Schloss zog, wachte er auf und starrte an die Decke. Noch immer war sein Blick sehr verschwommen und das Zimmer abgedunkelt, so dass er sowieso eine eingeschränkte Sicht hatte. Doch er musste sich nicht umsehen, um zu fühlen, wie die Stelle auf der Lightning geschlafen hatte langsam auskühlte, weil sie nicht mehr da war. Hope wünschte sich, er wäre gestorben, als er nun in ein tiefes, depressives Loch fiel. Er wünschte sich die Zeit zurück, in der noch alles normal war und nicht wie jetzt, anders war.

Es war Fang, die ihn für einen Moment aus seinen düsteren Gedanken riss, als sie in das Zimmer kam, die Gardinen aufzog und fröhlich »Guten Morgen«, rief, das erkannte er an ihrer Stimme. Sehen konnte er sie nicht, als weil seine Augen zusammenkniff um nicht geblendet zu werden, als das Tageslicht ins Zimmer strömte. »Guten Morgen«, brachte er mit kratzendem Hals raspelnd hervor. »Entschuldige bitte das Chaos, was ich verursacht habe.«

»Nicht deine Schuld«, lehnte Fang seine Entschuldigung ab und Hope seufzte. Alles war seine Schuld. »Ich bringe dir gleich etwas zum Essen und Trinken, deine Stimme klingt ja furchtbar. Was macht das Fieber?«, fragte sie ihn und eine kühle Hand legte sich für einen Moment an seine Stirn. »Erhöhte Temperatur ist es noch«, hörte er sie seufzen. »Sonst irgendwelche Beschwerden, von denen ich wissen sollte?«

Kopfschüttelnd öffnete er langsam seine Augen und blinzelte gegen die Helligkeit an. »Wo ist Lightning?«, fragte er und hielt Fang davon ab, aus dem Zimmer zu gehen und sein Frühstück zu holen. Sie wich seinem Blick aus und er erstarrte bei ihren Worten: »Vermutlich gerade unterwegs zu ihrem Termin, den sie mit Amodar hat.«


	10. Gespräche.

Frisch geduscht und ihre verletzte Hand neu verbunden, kämpfte Lightning sich in einen Satz saubere Dienstkleidung und verlor keine weitere Zeit. Mit dem eigenen Airbike fand sich Lightning auf dem Gelände der Guardian Force ein und ließ Amodar durch einen Mittelsmann wissen, dass sie da war und mit ihm sprechen wollte. Es dauerte weniger als eine halbe Stunde und Lightning saß vor Amodars Schreibtisch, in einem bequemen Sessel und ließ sich eine Tasse Kaffee einschenken. »Und Farron, gut erholt?«, lächelte Amodar sie wissend an und schob die volle Tasse über den Schreibtisch.

»Nicht gut, aber erholt«, erwiderte Lightning kryptisch und griff dankbar nach der Tasse mit lauwarmen Kaffee. Lightning seufzte leise, Amodar hatte zu viel Milch benutzt. Nichtsdestotrotz nippte sie höflich an der Tasse und war überrascht, dass ihr der Kaffee schmeckte. »Mhm, lecker«, entfuhr es Lightning und Amodar lachte kurz über diese untypische Reaktion von Lightning. »Grand Pulse Kaffee, aus Cocoon zu importieren ist zu teuer.«

»Wir trinken auch Kaffee aus Grand Pulse«, wandte Lightning irritiert ein und roch den typischen Kaffeegeruch, als sie probeweise an ihrer Tasse unter ihrer Nase entlang zog, wie man es sonst nur machte, um guten Whisky oder Wein zu trinken. »Nun, weißt du, die Hersteller strecken den Kaffee für die breite Masse«, zwinkerte Amodar und lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück. »Aber ich glaube, du kamst nicht um über Kaffee zu sprechen?«

»Nein. Wegen der Mission bin ich hier, die Sie mir anboten«, kam Lightning direkt zum Punkt und trank noch einen Schluck, ob sie Amodar davon überzeugen konnte, ihr regelmäßig etwas Kaffee zu verkaufen? »Aye, die Mission«, er lächelte, erkannte Lightning. »Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich so schnell umentscheidest. In der Bar warst du noch abgeneigt.« Lightning schwieg und Amodar wühlte nach einigen Dokumenten, die er ihr wortlos hin hielt. Lightning stellte ihre leere Tasse Kaffee ab und durchsah die Dokumente. Sechs Monate sollte der Auftrag dauern, nur sie, Ausrüstung die ihr per Flugschiff gebracht wurde und die Wildnis. Bodenproben, Pflanzenproben, Tierproben, Hinweise auf menschliches Leben, sollte sie entnehmen und erforschen. Klang viel zu einfach, weshalb sie inne hielt und Amodar ernst ansah. »Das ist keine Mission für eine Einzelperson. Warum nicht ein Team mitnehmen? Eventuell Wissenschaftler? Was ist der Haken? Es muss einen geben, sonst wäre so eine einfache Mission nicht mehr zu haben.«

Amodar seufzte, wühlte abermals auf seinem Schreibtisch und reichte Lightning eine dicke Mappe mit weiteren Dokumenten. »Lies das.« Und Lightning las. Das zu erforschende Gebiet war von mehren Fal‘Cie beheimatet, weshalb sich niemand in die Nähe traute. Zu viel Angst hatten die Soldaten, dass sie zu L‘Cie werden könnten. Man vermutete allerdings wertvolle Ressourcen in diesem Teil von Grand Pulse, weshalb Amodar diese Mission vergeben musste. »Ich nehme an, diese Mission kommt von Ihrem Boss?«

»Nein, von ganz, ganz oben«, seufzte Amodar und sah mit einem Mal sehr viel älter aus. Lightning überlegte einen Moment. »Kann ich ein Team zusammenstellen? Oder muss ich wirklich alleine gehen?«, fragte Lightning und dachte an Hopes Forschungen und Fangs Reiselust und ihre Kenntnisse in der Wildnis. Snow und die Anderen wären sicherlich auch nicht abgeneigt, dachte Lightning.

»Wenn du Leute findest, die mit dir gehen würden und mir eine Unterschrift geben, dass sie über den Inhalt der Mission zu schweigen haben, steht dem nichts im Wege. Denn die Mission ist Top Secret.«

»Und wenn es keine Soldaten sind?«

Amodar grinste nun, wusste er doch, an welche Leute Lightning dachte. »Die Unterschrift ist das Einzige, was ich benötige.«

Nachdenklich blickte Lightning aus dem Fenster von Amodars Büro. »Wie schnell muss ich aufbrechen?«

»Ende des Jahres brauchen wir Ergebnisse. Ein bisschen Luft ist also«, sagte Amodar ernst und goss Lightning noch eine Tasse mit Kaffee und Mich voll, die Lightning sogleich ergriff. »Danke.«

»Wie sicher ist es, dass die Leute, an die du dachtest, mitkommen würden?«

Lightning seufzte. »Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich es nicht. Ich würde mich aber zeitnah melden. Aktuell muss ich um Urlaub bitten, ich muss ein paar Dinge regeln, die nicht regelbar sind, wenn ich den halben Tag im Dienst bin. Geht das?«

»Natürlich«, nickte Amodar. »Wie lange?«

»Einen Monat, dann dürfte ich auch wissen wer mich auf die Mission begleitet.«

Als Lightning sich wieder auf ihr Airbike setzte, war sie das erste Mal froh, Amodar als Vorgesetzten zu haben. Sie war sich sicher ein Anderer hätte ihr den Urlaub nicht so locker gewährt und sie wäre schon längst aus dem Dienst entlassen.

Als Fang wieder in ihr Schlafzimmer trat, schien Hope mit seinen Gedanken weit weg zu sein, weil er nicht reagierte, als sie ihn ansprach. »Ach Hope«, seufzte Fang, als sie sich erinnerte, was sie davor zu ihm gesagt hatte und verstand mit einem Mal, dass ihn in dies in seine trübe Gedankenwelt katapultiert hatte. »Nichts ach«, schnappte er nach einen Moment aus seiner Trance, strich sich eine einzelne Träne von der Wange und beachtete das Frühstück, welches Fang auf den Nachttisch stellte, mit keinem Blick. »Ich habe es mir selbst zuzuschreiben, wenn sie die Mission annimmt und vielleicht schon über alle Berge ist. Lass mich bitte alleine und nimm das Essen wieder mit.«

Fang stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte und sah ihn ernst an. »Das werde ich nicht tun. Ich möchte nicht auf Lightnins schwarzer Liste stehen. Trink wenigstens etwas, okay? Der Arzt meinte, das sei am Wichtigsten.« Hope hatte keinen Appetit, doch er nickte mechanisch und nahm ein Glas Wasser entgegen, welches Fang ihm hinhielt. Am Wasser nippend, versank er abermals in seine düsteren Gedanken und bemerkte weder, wie Fang aus dem Zimmer ging noch wie Lightning das Zimmer wieder betrat und sich einen Stuhl an seine Bettseite zog, um sich zu setzen. Es war ein lauter Knall, der ihn aus seinen Träumereien riss. Entsetzt starrte er Lightning an, die neben ihn ein schweres Buch auf den Boden gepfeffert hatte. »Ah, guten Morgen, endlich im Diesseits?«, hakte Lightning in einem sarkastischen Tonfall nach, so dass Hope nur Nicken konnte. Etwaige Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken, als er sah wie sie ihn frustriert ansah. »ich rede schon seit zehn verdammten Minuten mit dir und du reagierst einfach nicht.«

»Tut mir Leid«, brachte er schließlich hervor, bevor er seinen Blick senkte und die Bettdecke musterte, welche locker über seinen Beinen lag. Aktuell war ihm so heiß, dass er sich am liebsten nackt ausgezogen hätte, wäre da nicht die Ungewissheit, wann das Fieber umschlug und er wieder unkontrolliert zu zittern begann, weil ihm zu kalt war und natürlich Lightning. Hope seufzte, als ihm der Gedanke kam, dass sein nackter Körper Lightning vermutlich nur abschrecken oder ihr schlicht egal sein würde. »Hope!«, zischte Lightning und ließ ihn erschrocken aufblicken. War er schon wieder in seinen Gedanken verloren gewesen? »Das geht so nicht«, fuhr Lightning ruhiger fort.

Was ging so nicht? Irritiert sah er sie an, als sie sein Wasserglas nachfüllte und es ihm hinhielt. »Du musst etwas Essen, wenn du wieder fit werden willst.«

»Ich weiß«, murmelte er und wusste, dass er dennoch nichts essen würde. Sobald er auch nur daran dachte, dass Lightning fort gehen würde, drehte sich sein Magen um und wollte sich entleeren. Also war es n diesen Momenten doch gut, dass er nichts im Magen hatte, was sich lohnte zu erbrechen.

»Dann komm jetzt. Iss etwas, während ich dir erzähle, was ich heute bei Amodar erreicht habe«, lächelte Lightning zögernd und schob ihn dann unbeirrt das Tablett auf den Schoß. Ihr Lächeln ließ sein Herz gefrieren, als er sich wiederholt klar machte, dass sie nie so fühlen würde, wie er für sie fühlte.

»Okay«, nuschelte er und griff lustlos nach einen Brötchen, welches schon etwas altbacken war, weil es seit einer Weile auf dem Nachtisch gestanden hatte. Sie erzählte ihm von einer geplanten Mission und ihrem Urlaub. Erzählte ihm davon, dass sie sein Zimmer, im Haus Farron, vorbereitet hatte und wenn er wollte, könnte er in zwei Stunden dahin umziehen. Er hörte ihre Stimme, gab sich jedoch keine Mühe zu verstehen, was Lightning sagte und zerbröselte abwesend das Brötchen, ohne das etwas in seinen Mund und Magen gelangte. So beschäftigt merkte er nicht, dass Lightning schon lange aufgehört hatte zu sprechen und ihn schweigen beobachtete. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er ihre Stimme wieder bewusst wahrnahm. »Hey, Hope?«

»Was?«, fragt er und wischt die Krümmel des Brötchens achtlos von seiner Decke, bevor sich widerstrebend ein Stück in den Mund steckte. Sein Magen hätte beinahe rebelliert, hätte er nicht weitere Stücke hinterhergeschoben, bis sein Magen besänftigt war. »Du hast mir nicht zugehört«, stellte sie sachlich fest und Hope fand keinen Ärger darüber in ihren blauen Augen, als er kurz aufblickte. »Nein«, stimmte er schließlich resigniert zu. »Entschuldige, dass es mich nicht interessiert, wohin du für ein halbes Jahr gehst.«

»Dann hör mir jetzt bitte zu, schau mich dabei an und benimm dich nicht wie ein schmollendes Kind«, forderte Lightning und Hope wusste, dass ihre Geduld mit ihm nicht unendlich war. »Aber das bin ich in deinen Augen doch«, brach es barsch aus ihm hervor, bevor ihr Blick ihn verstummen ließ und er sie wie gefordert, aufmerksam ansah. »Gut, also was habe ich dir versucht zu erzählen?«

Trotzig zuckte er mit den Schultern. »Keine Ahnung.«

»Dann würde ich dir raten, jetzt deine Lauscher aufzusperren und mir ganz genau zuzuhören, ansonsten gehe ich wirklich alleine«, knurrte Lightning erbost. Irritiert über ihre Worte nickte er und aß noch etwas von dem Brötchen. »Wie du ja weißt, hatte ich vorhin einen Termin mit Amodar«, begann Lightning und wartete sein Nicken nicht einmal ab. »Ich habe mich beurlauben lassen, bis du wieder gesund bist. Wenn du möchtest können wir dich also heute noch in dein Zimmer umquartieren, das du bei uns hast. So wäre es für uns besser, die Pflege zu planen, die du benötigst. Sobald du genesen bist und wir mit den Anderen gesprochen haben, reisen wir alle gemeinsam, sofern die Anderen Bock haben, in die unerforschten Gebiete Grand Pulses und erledigen meine Mission.«

Überrascht hielt er mit dem Essen inne. »Was? Warte, ich habe noch immer das Zimmer bei euch?«

»Snow will einen Hobbyraum daraus machen, doch Serah lässt ihn nicht«, nickte Lightning. »Also was denkst du? Hier bei Fang bleiben, oder in dein altes Zimmer umziehen?«

»Ich will niemanden zur Last fallen. Könnt ihr mich nicht einfach in meine Wohnung bringen?«

»Nein«, sagte Lightning schlicht und sah so aus, als würde sie kein Widerwort dulden, weshalb er sich seinem Schicksal ergab.

»Wegen der Mission, gibt es nicht qualifiziertere Leute, als mich und die Anderen?«

»Wer von uns ist der Wissenschaftler? Oder hältst du dich, für nicht kompetent genug? Ich dulde auch dabei keine Widerworte. Wir müssen dringend reden und dort haben wir sechs Monate dafür Zeit.«


	11. Schlaflos.

Lightnings Urlaub endete bald – in exakt zwei Tagen, dann musste sie Amodar mitteilen, wer sie das halbe Jahr, durch Grand Pulse, begleiten würde. Hope war kein leichtes Thema dieser Tage, aber vollständig genesen, wenn man seine depressive Grundhaltung ignorierte. Mit Serah lümmelte sie seit dem Frühstück auf der großen, dunklen Couch im Wohnzimmer und seufzte leise, weil sie fast eingeschlafen wäre, nachdem sie ihrer Schwester Stunden beim laut lesen zugehört hatte – irgendein Schnulzenbuch das Serah schon seit Jahren abgöttisch liebte, neben Snow und dabei das Mittagessen ausfallen ließ. »Serah?«

»Mhm?«, ertönte es träge und Lightning schmunzelte, als Serah sich regte und den Kopf kurz hob, aber sofort wieder auf Lightnings Schoß fiel. »In drei Tagen gehe ich für ein halbes Jahr auf eine Mission und werde nicht hier sein.« Wie immer, kam Lightning ohne viele Worte zum Punkt.

»Was?« Serah schoss aus ihrer bequemen Position hoch und wirkte hellwach, als sie Lightning verärgert ansah. Lightning vermisste Serahs warmen Kopf auf ihren Beinen und wich dem tadelnden Blick aus. »Wieso sagst du mir das erst jetzt?«

»Willst du mit kommen?«, wich sie mit einer Gegenfrage aus. Diese einfache Frage nahm jeglichen Wind aus Serahs aufgeblähten Segeln und Lightning sah, wie Serah sie irritiert musterte. »Mit Snow, wenn es sein muss«, verbesserte sie ihr Angebot.

»Wohin?«

»Für sechs Monate in die Wildnis von Grand Pulse«, ertönte es nicht aus Lightnings Mund und Lightning versteifte sich, bei dem monotonen Klang seiner Stimme. Bevor Lightning Hope ansprechen konnte war er schon durch die Küchentür verschwunden. So ging es nun schon, seit er vorübergehend sein altes Zimmer wieder bezogen hatte. Er ging ihr aus dem Weg, wich ihren Blicken aus oder bat jemanden anderes, ihre Schichten zu übernehmen, wenn es an ihr war, seine Pflege zu übernehmen. Lightning hatte ihn in der letzten Woche nur drei Mal gesehen und ärgerte sich, dass sie nicht wusste, wie sie noch auf ihn zugehen könnte, außer auf die Mission zu warten und zu hoffen, dass sich in der Wildnis von Grand Pulse alles klärte.

»Er kommt mit? Wieso weiß Hope mehr als ich, deine Schwester?«, echauffierte Serah sich spielerisch und lächelte plötzlich, als sei ihr etwas eingefallen. Lightning wollte es gar nicht wissen. »Ich habe keine passende Gelegenheit gefunden, euch zu fragen. Ich überlege, auch Sazh und Fang ins Boot zu holen.«

»Nein, lass es so wie es ist«, warf Serah ein und sah sie ernst an. »Es wird langsam Zeit, dass ihr euch aussprecht und dies könnt ihr am Besten, wenn euch keiner stört.«

Lightning wusste, das Serah Recht hatte, doch ob es auch funktionieren würde? Serah legte ihren Kopf wieder auf Lightnings Beine und seufzte genießerisch. »Wann habt ihr das letzte Mal miteinander gesprochen?«

»Als ich ihm anbot, das Zimmer hier wieder zu beziehen«, erwiderte Lightning frustriert, lehnte sich in die Couch zurück und schloss ihre Augen. Seit dem Tag hatte er sie gemieden und ihre Hilfe nicht gewollt, wenn sie dran war mit ihrer Schicht. Hatte dann darauf bestanden, auf Snow zu warten und von ihr verlangt, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Wann immer sie sich durch Zufall auf dem Gang begegneten, oder beim Essen sahen, schlug ihr Herz das doppelte Tempo und sank herab, wann immer er ihren Blicken auswich oder Gespräche zu verhindern wusste. »Was wenn er nicht mitkommt, weil niemand von euch mitgeht?«, gab Lightning ihren Gedanken zögerlich eine Stimme.

»Er wird mitkommen«, erwiderte Serah ohne Zweifel in ihrer Stimme, so dass Lightning sich wunderte, woher ihre Schwester diese Überzeugung nahm. »Es wird wirklich Zeit, dass ihr euch aussprecht«, erklang Snows Stimme hinter der Couch. Wenige Augenblicke später saß er neben ihr auf der Couch und Lightning sah ihn streng an. »Hast du gelauscht?«

»Nein, nur Serahs letzte Worte gehört«, griente Snow und Lightning wusste, dass er tatsächlich gelauscht hatte, als er sie entschuldigend ansah. »Wenn es wirklich Zeit wird, hast du dann vielleicht auch eine Idee, wie ich so ein Gespräch beginnen und was ich sagen soll?«

Serah setzte sich auf, boxte Lightning sanft in die Seite und sah sie ernst an. »Wie wäre es, wenn du diese Engstirnigkeit betreffend deiner Gefühle sein lässt und mit ihm einfach über deine Gefühle sprichst?« Serah fand sie engstirnig, weil sie ihre Gefühle nicht auf der Zunge trug, wie es Snow tat? Ohne über ihre folgenden Worte nachdenkend, fragte sie: »Woher weiß ich, dass ich so fühle und mir nicht nur wünsche, so zu fühlen?« und stürmte aus dem Wohnzimmer, weil sie gar nicht über ihre Gefühle sprechen und erst recht nicht anerkennen wollte. Ihren sicheren Hafen erreicht, schloss sie sich sofort ein und seufzte genervt, als sie, unterschwellig, die Wut brodeln spürte. Wut über sich, über Serah und darüber, dass Hope ihr immer auswich.

Sie ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch fallen und fegte mit ihrem Arm einmal über den Schreibtisch hinweg, so dass zahlreiche Dokumente, Bücher und Stifte auf den Boden ihres Zimmers fielen. Weil das ihren Zorn, der mehr und mehr entflammte, nicht beruhigte, zog sie auf ihr Bett um, griff sich ein Kissen und presste ihr Gesicht hinein, bevor sie anfing, die Wut über all die verwirrenden Gefühle aus sich herauszuschreien. Sie hörte erst auf, als sie keine Kraft mehr hatte und Lightnings schmerzende Stimmbänder ihr deutlich zu verstehen gaben, dass sie genug hatten. Schwer atmend lag Lightning auf ihrem Bett und starrte an die Zimmerdecke, als sich ihre Atmung beruhigt hatte schlief sie ohne Abendessen ein.

Heißer Atem auf ihrer Haut; zitternde Hände auf nackter, muskulöser, warmer Haut; fordernde Küsse voller Verlangen.

Lightning erwachte schwer atmend und schnappte nach Luft, als die Traumfetzen durch ihren Kopf wirbelten. »Bei den Göttern«, stieß sie leise hervor und rollte aus ihrem Bett, als ob sie sich verbrannt hatte. Ihr Pulsschlag beschleunigte sich, als die Wut abermals in ihr aufflammte. Sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischend tapste sie mit nackten Füßen durch das Mondlicht welches ihren Zimmerboden erhellte, bis sie ihr Fenster erreichte und starrte solange hinaus in die sternenklare Nacht, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. An Schlaf war vorerst nicht mehr zu denken.

Mit dem Ziel, ein Glas Wasser zu trinken und eventuell etwas zu essen, schälte Lightning sich aus ihrer verschwitzten Kleidung, zog einen Morgenmantel über, verließ ihr Zimmer und stieg die Treppen ins Erdgeschoss hinab. Lightning sparte es sich, Licht anzumachen, als sie die Küche betrat. Der Mond schien hell genug. Zielsicher öffnete sie einen Schrank, griff sich ein Glas und ließ es beinahe fallen, als hinter ihr Hopes Stimme ertönte. »Kannst du nicht schlafen?«

Ihre freie Hand umfasste Kante der Spüle und suchte krampfhaft nach einen Punkt der ihr Halt gab. »Und du. Habe Durst bekommen«, brachte Lightning hervor und schaffte es, ihr Glas mit Wasser zu füllen, ohne dass ihre Hand die Kante loslassen musste. Wie hatte sie seine Gegenwart nicht bemerken können?

Jetzt, wo sie wusste das er da war, spürte sie seine Präsens deutlich und sah, durch das Mondlicht, dass er hinter der Theke verborgen an der bodentiefen Terrassentür lehnte und auf den Fließen sitzend hinaus in die Nacht starrte. Sie erkannte, dass er ein leeres Glas empor hob. »Auch Durst.«

Als Lightning den Mut fand die Kante loszulassen und sich mit ihrem Glas zu ihm setzen wollte, stand er abrupt auf. »Gute Nacht«, stieß er hervor doch bevor er auch nur einen Schritt machen konnte, hatte Lightning seinen Arm gepackt und hielt ihn zurück. Er fühlte sich eiskalt an. Wie lang er wohl schon dort gesessen hatte? »Was soll das Hope, wieso weichst du mir seit Tagen aus?«

»Wieso?« Das Lachen welches auf diese Frage erscholl ließ Lightning erschaudern und seinen Arm los lassen, als ob sie sich verbrannt hätte. Mit harten Augen sah er sie unergründlich an und ging wortlos an ihr vorbei, stellte sein Glas in die Spüle und war schon halb aus der Küche als Lightning abermals nach seinem Arm griff und ihn zu sich herumdrehte. Dabei hatte sie so viel Schwung genutzt, dass er gegen sie prallte und ihr Wasserglas auf dem Küchenboden zerschellte. Lightning stolperte Rückwärts, überrascht von dem plötzlichen Körperkontakt und prallte unsanft gegen den Kühlschrank. »Sprich mit mir«, stieß sie atemlos hervor, weil die Luft aus ihren Lungen gepresst wurde, als er bei dem Versuch, sie abzufangen mitgerissen wurde und gegen sie stieß. »Lass es ruhen«, murmelte er und sein Atem strich sanft über ihre Haut, als er sich vorbeugte und seinen Kopf für wenige Sekunden auf ihrer Schulter ablegte, bevor er sie losließ und ging. Dieses Mal hielt sie ihn nicht zurück.

»Alles okay?«, ertönte Serahs besorgte Stimme wenig später und Lightning rutschte benommen am Kühlschrank hinab auf den Boden. »Hope ist mir auf der Treppe begegnet.« Als Serahs Blick auf die Wasserpfütze mit den Scherben fiel, eilte sie zu Lightning. »Bist du verletzt? Ich wusste doch, dass ich irgendetwas herunterfallen gehört habe. Snow meinte, es wäre meine Einbildung.«

Lightning schüttelte stumm ihren Kopf, rappelte sich auf und wich Serahs fragenden Blick aus, indem sie den Besen hinter dem Kühlschrank hervorholte und die Scherben aufkehrte. »Was soll ich tun?«, fragte sie zusammenhangslos in die Stille hinein, als sie innehielt um nicht, mit ihren nackten Füßen in eine Scherbe zu treten. »Geh ihm nach und küss ihn«, schlug Serah völlig ruhig vor und lächelte leicht.

»Jetzt?«

Serah nahm ihr den Besen ab und stieß sie aus der Küche. »Ja, jetzt.«


	12. Regen.

Das Flugfrachtschiff, das schon auf Cocoon in den Ruhestand gehört hätte, ratterte mit einer einschläfernden Monotonie durch die tief hängenden Wolken, die Regen versprachen. Die Ausrüstung stand in der Mitte des Laderaums und ruckelte mit einem ächzenden Quietschen hin und her. Lighntings Hinterteil war schon lange auf ihrem unbequemen Sitz, neben der Ladeluke, eingeschlafen und sie wäre es wohl auch, wenn sie nicht frustriert die Tür zum Cockpit, die Hope verbarg, angestarrt hätte. Hope hatte den Piloten, bevor sie nur einen Fuß in das antike Flugschiff gesetzt hatten, in ein Gespräch verwickelt und war Lightning so, trotz der Enge die an Board herrschte, ausgewichen und ließ sie mit ihren Gedanken als Begleiter, im Laderaum zurück. Vier Stunden waren seit dem Start vergangen. Vier Stunden, die sie ganz alleine verbrachte und sich immer wieder fragte, wie es erst werden würde, wenn sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Es würde Lightning nicht verwundern, wenn er sein eigenes Lager, fünf Kilometer von ihrem entfernt, aufschlug, so wie er sich aktuell verhielt.

Ihre Schwester Serah mochte Recht behalten haben, dass er mit ihr kam, auch wenn niemand von den Anderen dabei war, doch zu welchem Preis? Vielleicht interpretierte Lightning zu viel in sein Verhalten und es würde sich alles fügen, sobald sie erst allein waren. Sie klammerte sich an diesen Funken Hoffnung und dachte an die Nacht vor zwei Tagen, als er sie in der Küche zurückließ und an Serahs verrückte Aufforderung. Sie war zwar die Treppen zu seinem Zimmer empor gestiegen, doch hatte sie sich nicht dazu überwinden können, an die Tür zu klopfen und war unverrichteter Dinge in ihr Zimmer gegangen, wo sie schlaflos auf ihrem Bett darauf gewartet hatte, dass es Zeit zum Aufstehen war. Serah hatte sie beim Frühstück, als sie ordentlich zulangte, fragend angesehen und bedachte Lightning mit einem Blick, der »So wird das nie etwas«, zu sagen schien, als Lightning verneinend ihren Kopf geschüttelt hatte.

Die vernarbten Schnitte auf ihrer Hand nachzeichnend, seufzte sie leise und atmete die stickige Luft harsch ein, nur damit sie die Luft mit einem frustrierten Schnauben wieder ausstoßen konnte, weil ihre Haut jedes Mal spannte und wehtat, wenn sie ihre Hand zur Faust ballte oder ihr Gunblade hielt. Der Arzt, den sie deswegen gesehen hatte, versicherte ihr, dass keine bleibenden Schäden zurückbleiben würden. Lightning hoffte es, denn wenn dem nicht so war, konnte sie ihren Job an den Nagel hängen. Mit ihrer Hand und ihren wirren Gedanken beschäftigt, bemerkte sie Hope nicht, als er aus dem Cockpit kam und sich auf einen Sitz, auf der anderen Seite des Laderaums fallen ließ und anschnallte. Erst als er sich räusperte, blickte Lightning auf und sah ihn, ihr gegenüber, auf der anderen Seite sitzen. »Wir landen gleich«, kommentierte er den Grund seiner Anwesenheit und ihre Blicke verhakten sich automatisch miteinander. Lightning blendete alles andere aus, wollte nicht die Erste sein, die sich abwandte. Ihr Hals wurde eng, als ob ein dicker Kloß feststeckte und musste immer wieder Schlucken, doch sie riss sich zusammen und blickte ihn unentwegt an. Sechs Monate keinerlei Zivilisation. Sechs Monate pure Wildnis. Lightning schluckte erneut. So begann es also. Sobald die Ausrüstung abgeladen und der Pilot sich mit seinem Luftschiff rar gemacht hatte, gab es kein Zurück. Als ein Ruck durch das Luftschiff ging und sie einige Meter absackten, weil der Pilot den Landevorgang einleitete, brach der Blickkontakt zwischen ihnen und Lightning sah befangen in eine andere Richtung. Das Luftschiff landete mit einem dumpfen Knall und Lightning merkte erst in diesem Moment, dass sie ihre Luft angehalten hatte. »Achtung«, tönte es durch den Lautsprecher. »Bleiben Sie bitte noch sitzen, ich öffne nun die Ladeluke und lasse die Rampe hinab. Ihre Fracht wird automatisch aus dem Laderaum bewegt. Sobald Ihnen nichts mehr über die Füße rollen kann, können Sie aufstehen. Ansage Out.«

Lightning löste ihren Gurt, als sich die Ladeluke zischen öffnete und die Rampe mit einem Knall nach unten fiel. Einige Sekunden später ratterte die Ausrüstung, die zu einen großen Würfel verpackt war, die Rampe hinab. Erleichtert sprang Lightning aus ihrem Sitz und wetzte, Hope nicht beachtend, dem Würfel hinterher, als dieser mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden aufgeprallt war. Gegen die plötzliche Helligkeit des Tageslichts anblinzelnd, weil sie zu lange an das trübe Licht im Luftschiff gewöhnt war, brauchte Lightning einen Moment, bis sie sich umsehen konnte. Bis sie feststellte, dass sie sich auf einer Anhöhe befanden, die völlig frei von Wildwuchs war. Frischer, eiskalter Wind durchfuhr ihr Haar, ließ es hin und her flattern. Genießerisch schloss Lightning für einen Moment ihre Augen und bemerkte erst, dass sie sich an einer Klippe befanden, als sie beinahe in die Tiefe hinabgefallen wäre, hätte Hope sie nicht rechtzeitig am Arm gepackt und zurück gerissen. So schnell die Berührung erfolgt war, so schnell hatte er sie wieder los gelassen. »Danke«, brachte sie flüsternd über ihre Lippen, blickte ihn dabei aber nicht an, sondern starrte ehrfürchtig hinab, in einen kilometerlangen, dichten, tropisch anmutenden Wald, der sich zu allen Seiten erstreckte. Was für ein Anblick, beinahe magisch, wäre nicht der Berg auf dem sie gelandet waren, der aus der Schönheit herausstach, weil er mit seiner bräunlichen Farbe dezent fehl am Platz wirkte.

Der startende, knatternde Motor des alten Frachtflugschiffs riss sie aus dem magischen Anblick. »Adieu, wir sehen uns in einem halben Jahr«, rief der Pilot grinsend aus einem der Fenster, verschloss die Ladeluke und hob ab. In wenigen Sekunden war das Luftschiff weit oben in der Luft. Lightning blickte eine Weile hinter dem Flugschiff her und beobachtete, wie es am Horizont immer kleiner wurde und sich immer weiter von ihnen entfernte. Lightnings Herz begann vor Aufregung schneller zu schlagen, als ihr Verstand begriff, dass sie jetzt wirklich alleine waren. Sicherstellend, dass ihr Gesicht nicht wie ein offenes Buch zu lesen war, wandte sie sich ab und ging auf den Würfel zu.

»Sollen wir das Camp direkt hier aufschlagen?« Hopes Stimme klang distanziert, hatte keine Wärme in sich, wie es einst gewesen war und doch war da ein leichtes Zittern, was deutlicher zu hören war, wenn er lauter sprach. »Oder sollen wir erst die Umgebung erkunden?«

Lightning seufzte, zog ihr Gunblade aus der Halterung und schlitzte den Würfel vorsichtig auf und sah sich die Ausrüstung schweigend an. Sie war sich bewusst, dass seine Augen auf ihr lagen, doch würdigte sie ihn keines Blicks. Mehrere Zelte, Waffen und Wasserkanister, sah Lightning und dachte, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, diese woandershin zu bringen. »Wir bleiben hier. Kannst du dich um Feuerholz kümmern und etwas umsehen, ich habe keine Lust von irgendwelchen Tieren überrascht zu werden?« Lightning wartete seine Antwort, nicht ab. Holte stattdessen eines der Zelte heraus und suchte nach einen geeigneten Platz, bevor sie mit dem Aufbau begann. Die Zeit saß ihnen im Nacken, bald würde die Dämmerung einsetzen, weshalb sie wenigstens ein Zelt aufgebaut haben wollte, bevor es völlig dunkel war.

Hope kehrte keuchend zurück, als sie mit dem zweiten Zelt begonnen hatte. Es waren insgesamt sieben Zelte, die sich nur in ihrer Größe unterschieden. Die beiden die Lightning ausgewählt hatte, waren ein Zelt zum Schlafen und eins, wo sie ihre Ausrüstung unterstellen konnten, denn wenn sie in den immer dunkler werdenden Himmel blickte, sah sie, dass es in nächster Zeit regnen würde. Und nasse Ausrüstung war defekte Ausrüstung. Neugierig sah sie zu ihm auf und sah, wie ihm die Schweißperlen an der Schläfe hinabliefen. Er ließ das Holz achtlos fallen und setzte sich daneben in den Dreck. »Dieser Berg ist Horror. Da geht keiner freiwillig hoch. Unten, am Fuß des Berges liegt ein kleiner See, der durch eine Quelle mit frischem Wasser versorgt wird. Einen Wassermangel werden wir also nicht haben, wenn mir etwas einfällt, wie wir es am leichtesten hier hoch bekommen. Ich habe von beiden eine Probe genommen und einen ungenauen Soforttest gemacht. Das Wasser aus der Quelle ist uneingeschränkt trinkbar, das aus dem See empfehle ich nur zum baden.« 

Mit einem Nicken nahm sie seine Worte zur Kenntnis, ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren und baute eilig weiter am zweiten Zelt. Als es stand, begann sie damit, die Ausrüstung unterzustellen und Hope kümmerte sich um ein Lagerfeuer, denn je dunkler es wurde, desto kälter und windiger wurde der Abend. Zum Abendessen gab es am Feuer aufgewärmten Tomatenreis, den Serah ihnen mitgegeben hatte. Lightning vermutete, dass dieses Essen das Letzte für eine lange Zeit sein würde, das ihnen uneingeschränkt schmeckte. Als der abnehmende Mond hoch am Himmelszelt stand und das Geschirr abgewaschen war, holte Lightning sich eine Decke aus dem Lager und hoffte, dass die Nacht nicht noch kälter wurde. »Ich übernehme die erste Wache. Wechsel ist in vier Stunden.«

Hope nahm ihre Entscheidung wortlos hin und starrte noch eine Weile in den mit Sternen übersäten Himmel, bevor er sich in das Zelt zurückzog. Lightning achtete nicht weiter auf ihn und blickte stur ins Feuer. Ihr war nicht danach, sich mit ihrem schrecklich verwirrenden Gefühlen auseinanderzusetzen. Ihr Gunblade aus der Scheide ziehend, baute sie es auf der Decke auseinander, reinigte es innerhalb von Minuten und baute es wieder zusammen. Damit erfolgreich ihre Gedanken bereinigt, rappelte sie sich auf und setzte sich an den Rand der Klippe. Die Decke schlang sie um ihren Körper und starrte in die Dunkelheit des Waldes unter ihr. Nach der zweiten Stunde, die sie Wache hielt, ließ sie sich auf den Rücken fallen und starrte hinauf in den klaren Sternenhimmel, der hier in der Wildnis von Grand Pulse greifbarer und so viel schöner wirkte, als in der Stadt. Der Wind fegte über ihren Körper hinweg und ließ ihn erschaudern, weil es so kalt war, doch der erwartete Regen ließ auf sich warten. Als die vierte Stunde begann saß Lightning wieder am Lagerfeuer und wärmte sich an den rötlich glimmenden Kohlestücken, die von dem Feuer übrig geblieben waren. Mit einem Becher bewaffnet, betrat sie das Lager und schöpfte ihren Becher an einen der Wasserkanister voll. Gierig trank sie ihn leer, vollführte eine schnelle Katzenwäsche und putze ihre Zähne, bevor sie in das andere Zelt ging. Den Becher ließ sie achtlos stehen.

Lightning zog ihre Stiefel und die dicke Oberbekleidung aus, darunter trug sie lange Thermokleidung und kletterte in ihren Schlafsack. Sachte rüttelte sie Hope an seiner Schulter wach und wich sofort zurück, als sich seine Silhouette gähnend und streckend aufsetzte. »Ist es schon Zeit?«, fragte er und rieb sich die Augen. Solche unschuldigen Momente waren es, die alles so vertraut wirken ließen, obwohl alles anders war. »Mhm, es ist jetzt kurz nach Zwei. Nichts erwähnenswertes passiert«, erwiderte sie und reichte ihm die Decke, nachdem er sich seine Oberbekleidung und Stiefel angezogen hatte. »Nimm die mit, draußen ist es eiskalt.« Ihre Hände begegneten sich für einen Augenblick, als er nach der Decke griff und Lightning hörte, wie er überrascht einatmete und spürte, wie er seine Hand samt Decke hastig wegzog. Bevor er aus ihrer Reichweite war, griff sie nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn so zurück, zog ihn gar näher, sodass sie seinen Atem an ihrer kalten Nase spüren konnte. »Nimm auch mein Gunblade mit, falls da draußen doch etwas ist.« Hope zog sich zurück, atmete kontrolliert aus und nahm ihre Waffe, als Lightning sie ihm hinhielt und sagte kein einziges Wort, als er mit Decke und Gunblade das Zelt verließ. Die Kälte, die sich im Zelt breit machte war fürchterlich. Zitternd zog sie Hopes Schlafsack zu sich, öffnete ihn und legte ihn als zusätzliche Decke über sich. Mit seinem Geruch in der Nase, schlief sie schließlich ein und wachte völlig gerädert, aber traumlos auf, als sie frischen Kaffee roch. Vier Stunden schlaf waren einfach zu wenig. In den nächsten Nächten mussten sie die Wache besser handhaben, so dass mehr Schlaf drin war.

»Kaffee?«, hörte sie Hope fragen, der neben ihr auf der Decke saß und ein Buch auf dem Schoß liegen hatte. »Gerne, warum bist du nicht draußen?«, fragte sie und unterdrückte es zu Gähnen. Dabei hörte sie, wie Regen sanft auf das Zelt prasselte. »Vergiss es«, unterbrach sie seine Antwort und nahm die dampfende Tasse Kaffee entgegen. »Oh«, lächelte Lightning, als sie einen Schluck getrunken hatte. »Amodar hat den richtigen Kaffee mit geschickt. Irgendwelche Zwischenfälle?«

»Unten am Fuß des Berges zieht eine Horde Behemots entlang, sollten aber spätestens zur Mittagszeit verschwunden sein. Ansonsten war alles ruhig. War es so kalt?«

»Eiskalt«, nickte Lightning und schob ihm den Schlafsack zu, als sie sich aufsetzte. Hope legte ihn unter sich zu recht und setzte sich darauf. »Haben wir Regenkleidung?« Lightning behagte es nicht, unproduktiv, so dicht neben ihm zu sitzen und anschauen zu müssen.«

»Lass uns erst Frühstücken, hier«, sagte er und stellte ein großes Tablett in die Mitte, zwischen die Schlafsäcke, nachdem er sein Buch weggelegt hatte und hielt ihr einen Löffel hin. Militärfrühstück. Lightning seufzte und nahm den Löffel an und begann ihren Haferbrei schweigend zu essen. Ein Glück, dass sie noch den Kaffee zum nachspülen hatte. Ihren Blick hebend, sah sie, dass auch Hope nicht glücklich über das Essen war. »Hätten lieber in Neu Bodhum bleiben sollen, hm?«

»Wenn das Mittagessen genauso schlecht ist, funke ich, dass sie uns abholen sollen«, scherzte Hope und sein Mundwinkel hob sich leicht. Lightning senkte ihren Blick. »Es wird keiner kommen. Durch die sechs Monate müssen wir jetzt durch, ob wir wollen oder nicht. Außerdem ist das Funkgerät ist noch nicht aufgebaut.« Angeekelt stellte Lightning ihre Schale schließlich ab, trank gierig ihre Tasse Kaffee leer und goss sich noch einmal nach, als sie die Kaffeekanne entdeckte.

Ihre Köpfe stießen aneinander, weil Lightning sich vorbeugte, um das Geschirr zusammenzuräumen. Scheinbar hatte Hope genau den selben Gedanken gehabt, als auch er mit einem Geräusch des Ekels seine Schüssel abstellte. Darüber lachend, fuhren sie auseinander und sahen sich zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen in die Augen. Das Eis, zwischen ihnen, war gebrochen. »Ich habe in der Ausrüstung alte Bücher zur Fauna und Flora von Grand Pulse gefunden, vielleicht können wir uns damit besseres Essen jagen?«

Lightning nickte. Alles war besser, als diese Militärrationen. Vermutlich hatte Amodar den guten Kaffee als Ausgleich beigelegt, dachte Lightning zynisch. Sich den Kopf reibend, wo sie zusammengestoßen waren seufzte sie, als der Regen stärker gegen das Zeltdach prasselte. »Na eine Exkursion können wir heute wohl knicken.«

»Außer du willst in Latex durch den Wald laufen«, grinste Hope und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Lightning trat nach ihm und ignorierte für den Moment ihr angespanntes Verhältnis, welches im Moment gar nicht mehr so angespannt war. »Das würde dir gefallen«, brummte sie und musste lächeln, als sie an die unförmige Regenbekleidung dachte. »Man kann ja nicht einmal vernünftig darin kämpfen.« Hope konnte nicht mehr und brach in Gelächter aus. War ja klar, dachte Lightning, dass er nicht an unförmige Latexkleidung dachte und trat noch einmal nach ihm. »Jetzt komm, aufräumen. Danach will ich im Lager schauen, ob die uns nicht zwei Feldbetten eingepackt haben, der Boden war echt unbequem.«

»Ich habe es nur ganz knapp ins Trockene geschafft und nun willst du da raus?«, beschwere Hope sich und half ihr, alles auf das Tablett zu stapeln und an den Rand des Zeltes zu schieben. »Dann bleib halt hier, es wird schon keine Stunden dauern«, erwiderte Lightning achselzuckend und pellte sich aus dem Schlafsack. Als sie nach ihrer Hose und der dicken Jacke greifen wollte, ergriff Hope sie am Handgelenk und zog sie auf seine Seite des Zeltes, ganz nah ansich. Lightning verlor sich in seinen grünen Augen, die sie ernst ansahen und atmete seinen Geruch tief ein, sodass sie sich ganz benebelt fühlte, als er sie neben sich auf der Decke positionierte und fest hielt. »Du wolltest mit mir reden, sobald wir hier sind«, hauchte er gegen ihre Lippen und Lightning konnte die Wärme beinahe spüren, die Hopes Lippen ausstrahlten. Alles um sie herum knisterte und Lightning wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass er sie küsste. Reden wurde überbewertet, fand sie, als sein Atem wohlige Schauer durch ihren Körper schickte und ihren Herzschlag verdoppelte.

Es war Lightnings Kopf, ihr Verstand, der alles analysierte und der beschloss, dass sie diesen Lippen ausweichen musste. Dabei wollte ihr Bauch, dass er sie besinnungslos küsste und sie ihn, ihrerseits besinnungslos küssen. Frustriert schloss sie ihre Augen und ging auf Abstand. Atmete tief durch. Hope ließ sie ohne Gegenwehr los, als hätte er sich an ihr verbrannt. »Ich verstehe«, sagte er mit fester, distanzierter Stimme und setzte sich auf.

»Nein«, hauchte Lightning und sah ihn ernst an, es gab wahrlich kein Zurück. »Du verstehst nichts.«

»Dann erkläre es mir, damit ich es verstehe.« Es tat weh, Hopes Stimme so zerbrochen zu hören. Sie rutschte zögernd zu ihm und presste sich an seinen Rücken, ihre Arme verschränkte sie vor seinem Bauch. Lightning konnte fühlen, wie er sich unter ihren Berührungen versteifte, als ihre Hände sich unter sein Oberteil schoben und sanft über seinen Bauch strichen. »Ich habe verlernt auf mein Bauchgefühl zu hören«, hauchte sie und machte eine Bewegung mit ihren Armen, die Hope aufforderte, sich zu ihr herumzudrehen. Dabei sah sie, das er weinte. Wegen ihr! Sanft strich sie ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und zog ihn ganz dicht an ihren Körper, bis sie auf dem Rücken lag und er auf ihr. Sie fasste ihn mit einer Hand an den Hinterkopf und hob ihren Kopf etwas, so dass seine Lippen keinen weiten Weg hatten. Als es endlich geschah und seine Lippen die ihren berührten, platzte etwas in Lightnings Brust und sie fühlte, wie ihr heiße Tränen der Erleichterung übers Gesicht rollten. Hope küsste sie alle weg und hielt sie ganz fest, ließ sie nur los, wenn es unbedingt nötig war.


	13. Alles neu und doch vertraut.

»Kannst du schon etwas erkennen?«, fragte Serah ihren Liebsten aufgeregt, der wie sie, den Blick an den Himmel geheftet hielt und den Horizont nach einem alten Flugschiff absuchte, aber ebenso wenig fündig wurde wie sie. »Bist du dir sicher, dass sie heute zurückkommen wollten?«

»Amodar hat es uns selbst gesagt«, sprang Fang für Snow ein und versuchte Serah zu beruhigen, die hibbelig von einem Fuß auf den Anderen trat. »Sie kommen schon noch.«

»Da«, rief Snow nach einer weiteren halben Stunde und deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger auf einen schwarzen Punkt am Horizont, der aus den weißen Wolken hervorgeschossen kam. Als der schwarze Punkt einmal entdeckt war, kam er rasant näher und war bald als Flugschiff zu erkennen. »Ist es das, worauf wir warten?«, fragte Serah und wippte hin und her. Ihre Aufregung wuchs und wuchs.

»Ja«, bestätigte Snow und Serah konnte ihren Blick nicht mehr abwenden, bis das Flugschiff rumpelnd in der Landezone ankam und die Ladeluke geöffnet wurde. Erst wurde die Fracht von Board gelassen, danach trat Hope heraus und reichte Lightning seine Hand, die sie ergriff und vorsichtig hinabstieg.

»Claire«, schrie Serah freudig und rannte auf ihre Schwester zu. Noch im Lauf wunderte Serah sich, warum Lightning sich so vorsichtig bewegte und nicht einmal ihre Uniform trug, doch als sie in die Arme ihrer Schwester fiel, war vorerst alles vergessen. »Ich habe dich so vermisst«, murmelte Serah an Lightnings Hals und weinte vor Glück. Als sie die Umarmung lösten, waren auch Fang und Snow da um Lightning und Hope zu begrüßen. »Sis, Hope! Schön euch lebendig zurück zu haben«, grinste Snow und klopfte Hope auf die Schulter. »Alles geklärt?«, fragte Fang verschmitzt und sah Lightning abschätzig an. »Hast du zugenommen?«

»Quatsch nicht«, brachte Lightning mit rötlichen Wangen hervor. »Vielleicht gehen wir alle nach Hause? Ich hätte nichts gegen eine vernünftige Dusche und etwas zu Essen.« Fang hielt grinsend ihren Mund, nickte Hope aber anerkennend zu.

»Wir sind mit den Airbikes hier«, begann Snow, wurde jedoch von Hope unterbrochen. »Amodar hat uns ein Auto versprochen, es sollte jeden Moment da sein. Snow, Fang, könntet ihr noch kurz hier bleiben, während Serah mit Light nach Hause fährt?«

»Was will Hope denn mit Snow und Fang?«, wunderte Serah sich, als sie neben Lightning im Auto saß und sich nach Hause chauffieren ließ. Lightning zuckte hüstelnd mit den Schultern und Serah konnte sehen, wie ihre Ohren vor Verlegenheit rot wurden. »Du weißt doch etwas«, hakte Serah nach.

»Ich habe ihn gebeten, uns etwas Ruhe zu verschaffen«, gestand Lightning schließlich und sah Serah ernst an. »Ich muss mit dir über etwas Reden, aber dafür möchte ich zu Hause sein.«

Neugierig sah Serah ihre Schwester an, wechselte dann aber das Thema. »Habt ihr viele interessante Sachen gefunden?«

»Oh ja, alte Städte, die stellenweise weiter entwickelt waren, als unsere jetzigen Städte und weiter als die auf Cocoon. Und die Natur, Serah das musst du irgendwann mit eigenen Augen sehen. So gut kann ich das nicht in Worte fassen«, schwärmte Lightning und bekam ganz leuchtende Augen. »Wir haben in den sechs Monaten ein Haus gebaut, vielleicht könnt ihr dort ja einmal Urlaub machen. Von der Veranda hat man einen traumhaften Ausblick.«

»Ein Haus? Zu Zweit?«, ungläubig hing Serah an Lightnings Lippen, die sich zu einem Lachen verzogen.

»Serah, so schwer ist das nicht, wenn du alle Materialien und Anleitungen hast. Hope hat nach unserer ersten Nacht alte Bücher gefunden, die uns dabei sehr gut geholfen haben. Aber ich gestehe, wir haben auch Werkzeug in den Städten gefunden, das uns in unserem Vorhaben unterstützt hat.«

»Und was macht das Militär mit dem Haus, nun wo ihr wieder zu Hause seit?«

»Du weißt, wie man die guten Fragen stellt«, lächelte Lightning und seufzte. »Es ist unser Haus. Unser zu Hause.« Das Auto hielt und Serah sah, dass sie angekommen waren. »Euer zu Hause? Was soll das bedeuten?« Serah verstand nicht, stieß die Autotür auf und kletterte aus dem Wagen, Lightning folgte ihr etwas schwerfälliger. »Was ist denn nur mit dir los?«

»Komm, Serah, lass uns hineingehen und ich mache uns einen heißen Kakao. Das habe ich wirklich vermisst. Milch gab es dort nur als Pulver, wir konnten ja schlecht die wilden Tiere melken, auch wen Hope versuchte, einige der Tiere einzufangen und zu zähmen«, schmunzelte Lightning und ging in das Haus hinein, nachdem Serah aufgeschlossen hatte. Völlig perplex folgte Serah ihrer Schwester in die Küche und sah zu, wie diese zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank nahm, Milch aus dem Kühlschrank und das Kakaopulver aus dem Vorratskämmerchen. Irgendetwas an Lightning war falsch, was es jedoch war, konnte Serah nur schwer bestimmen. Lightning wirkte lockerer, wirkte nicht mehr fehl am Platz hinter einem Herd und hatte zu genommen? »Fang hat recht, du hast zugenommen«, brach es aus Serah hervor, als sie sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt hatte und Lightning mit den dampfenden Tassen zu ihr kam.

»Nein Serah, jedenfalls nicht im eigentlichen Sinne. Ich bin schwanger.«

Ihre Schwester, schwanger? Serah konnte nur ungläubig starren und hätte beinahe ihre Tasse vom Tisch gefegt. »Wie ist das denn passiert?« Eigentlich hatte jeder angenommen, dass sie die Erste sein würde, die Kinder bekam.

»Na hör mal, als ob ich dir erklären muss, wie man Kinder macht«, empörte Lightning sich und sah sie unsicher an. »Freust du dich nicht?«

Serah schluckte, bevor sie ihre Schwester anstrahlte und über den Tisch hinweg nach Lightnings Bauch tastete. »Entschuldige Claire. Natürlich freue ich mich, aber du musst mich verstehen, das kommt echt unerwartet. Also habt ihr euch zusammengerauft?«

Lightning nickte und legte Serahs Hand auf ihren Bauch. »Ja, gleich am ersten Morgen.«

 

Als Serah mit Lightning davon gefahren war, sah Hope seine beiden Freunde beschwörend an. »Keine Fragen, bevor wir nicht in der Stadt waren und den besten Goldschmied von Neu-Bodhum gefunden haben.« Snow pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne und Fang gratulierte ihm. Zu was, war Snow nicht klar, bis Fang es erwähnte. »Was? Sis ist schwanger?«

»Blitzmerker«, lachte Fang und gemeinsam gingen sie zu den Airbikes. Hope schwang sich hinter Snow und so flogen sie in die Innenstadt. »Wofür brauchst du denn einen Goldschmied?«

»Snow bist du heute auf den Kopf gefallen?«, lachte Fang und hakte sich bei ihm und Hope unter. Snow konnte nur grinsen. »Scheint so.«

»Er will einen Verlobungsring kaufen«, erklärte Fang nachsichtig und Snow sah Hope anerkennend an. Fang zerrte ihn und Hope durch die Innenstadt und führte sie zu einen abgelegenen Hinterhof. Nur ein kleines Schild erklärte, wo sie waren. Grand Pulse Goldcrafting.

 

Zwei Stunden später war Lightning frisch geduscht und hatte in ihrem Kleiderschrank tatsächlich Klamotten gefunden, die über ihren Bauch passten und saß nun wieder mit Serah in der Küche und musste von den Abenteuern erzählen, die sie und Hope erlebt hatten. Lightning erzählte ihr gerade von der riesigen Behemothherde, der sie nur ausweichen konnten, weil Hope ein paar Stunden zuvor ein Chocobo gefangen hatte, auf dem sie reiten konnten.

Serah schrie immer auf, wenn Lightning von gefährlichen Situationen erzählte oder seufzte verträumt, wenn Lightning von sich und Hope sprach. »Was ist das zwischen euch nun?«, fragte Serah Lightning irgendwann, als sie den Salat aß, den Serah schon am Morgen vorbereitet hatte. »Liebst du ihn und er dich? Seit ihr also ein Paar?«

»Ich weiß es nicht«, überlegte Lightning und stellte erstaunt fest, dass sie noch nie darüber nachgedacht hatte. Serah sah sie irritiert an. »Wie du weißt es nicht?«

»Wir haben noch nie wirklich darüber gesprochen«, verteidigte Lightning sich und lächelte verträumt, als sie an Hope dachte. »Er spricht immer davon, dass wir in dem Haus leben werden und das er sich auf unser Kind freut.«

Serah seufzte schwerfällig. »Typisch ihr Beide. Claire, liebst du ihn?«

»Ja natürlich«, antworte Lightning und sah Serah staunend an. »Warum fragst du?«

Lightning hörte wie Serah stöhnte und sah, wie sich ihre Schwester eine Hand an die Stirn schlug, doch bevor Lightning sich erkundigen konnte, was Serah hatte, platze Snow in die Küche, dicht gefolgt von Fang und Hope, der irgendetwas hinter seinen Rücken versteckt hielt.

»Light«, begann Hope und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. »Kommst du kurz mit in den Garten?«

Lightning ergriff sie und warf Snow und Fang einen fragenden Blick zu, als sie sah, wie sie ihr grinsend und Daumen nach oben zeigend, bedeuteten, ihm ja zu folgen. Nur Serah sah so ahnungslos aus, wie sie sich fühlte. »Hope, was soll das?«, fragte sie ihn, als er sie in den Garten geführt hatte, wo lauter rote Rosen auf dem Boden lagen. Wortlos reichte er ihr den Strauß Rosen, den er versteckt gehalten hatte und Lightning nahm ihn überrascht entgegen.

»Claire«, hauchte er. »Ich weiß, wir haben nie darüber gesprochen und noch nie genauer definiert, was wir eigentlich sind, aber ich liebe dich und will nicht mehr ohne dich sein, weshalb ich dich hier und jetzt frage: Willst du mich heiraten und meine Frau werden?«

»Ich liebe dich auch, eigentlich dachte ich, du wüsstest das mittlerweile«, flüsterte Lightning und sah gerührt auf den Ring hinab, den er ihr hinhielt. Es war ein hauchdünner, verschnörkelter Silberring, mit einem grünen Stein, der sie an Hopes Augenfarbe erinnerte. »Ja, Hope. Ich will. Ich kann mir niemanden anderes vorstellen, mit dem ich das restliche Leben verbringen möchte.«


End file.
